Something for Daddy
by Ephoxarian
Summary: 10 Years can make a difference. 10 Years can give you different things. In this story we see the Dragneel family and how they handle the dilemmas of their friend's families. They also have a lot of fun whilst doing it! Natsu x Erza with some action and a lot of Fluff.
1. Father's Day

**Ah, just a cute little oneshot which I may carry on about Natsu and Erza and their little child Elizabeth**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Elizabeth**

* * *

**Something for Daddy**

_Magnolia, the town of mages. There is a peculiar guild in there which have been around for years. Fairy Tail. Many events happened during their time; Phantom War, Tenroujima, Grand Magic Games and Tartaros. In all that, everyone managed to survive and pull off the events that had happened during their peak times. Now, its 10 years later and no one dares to ever challenge Fairy Tail again. They became strong, surpassed the strongest and Fairy Tail was now a bustling gigantic guild. It had many makeovers during the past 10 years of peacefulness. Lots of talented wizards came and joined and guild, everyone who was in the Guild 10 years ago, was still there. Sure, they were older and more powerful. But now they were wiser and their choice of attire had changed quite a bit. Also, they started their very own families; after all, 10 years can make a big difference. _

Early in the morning the sun raised, the tint of yellow that burst through the slits of the curtains as they hit on the bed right next to a small red-headed girl. A magic clock rang with a small dragon roar and the small red-headed girl stirred in her sleep hugging tight a cute plush of a red dragon her father had made. After a few seconds of more roaring she groaned and got up shutting the clock up. It was 7:30 and the girl had already fixed her hair up with a simple few strokes of a brush. However, she still was in her pyjamas being too lazy to change herself.

Suddenly she heard a female voice shout her name. "Elizabeth!" The voice called as the girl started smiling and ran out the door leaning over the railings to see another redhead but she was older and was holding a spatula.

"Yes mummy?" Elizabeth asked already knowing what her mother was going to say.

"Breakfast is re-"Elizabeth dashed down the stairs and appeared in front of her mother, her mouth already salivating. Who knew that the great Erza could have such a lively daughter, but that was to blame for her husband. Erza was wearing black jogging pants that just went past her ankles and was wearing a red tank top with her hair flowing freely down.

"What are we having today mummy?" The smaller version of Erza said running around her beloved mother.

"We are having your favourite and usual breakfast."

"Eggs with sausage and really spicy chicken?!"

"Yes dear, we are." She silently cursed her husband for passing on down his ability to eat really spicy food but she eventually got used to it having her child for 6 years. She remembered when she was pregnant and had her husband practically buy her loads of spicy food.

The mother and daughter sat at the table, turned on the Lacrima TV and started eating. On the TV there was a news broadcast which showed a big town in it.

"**In Today's broadcast news of Magnolia TV, The huge rampaging beast has been finally defeated in Haruma Town by the one and only Four Flamed Salamander!" **

Elizabeth and Erza looked towards to the TV while eating as saw highlights of a pink haired man effortlessly killing off the huge rampant beast. His arms were crossed as four different coloured flames danced around him attacking the huge beast. The flames all formed into one and were sent towards the beast leaving nothing but a crater in its aftermath.

"**Despite a few damages to the outskirts of town, everything else was fine and the town in saved! In other news-"The** screen changed to a more peaceful setting and was now at 2 people who were sat at desks with papers in their hands. Both Elizabeth and Erza stopped paying attention and continued eating their breakfast.

"Daddy's coming back today isn't he?"

"Yes he is!" Erza replied happily. She hasn't seen him for 2 weeks because of the S-Class mission that was just shown in TV. She looked over to the calendar and the date today was marked in a red circle, it was Father's Day.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Yes mummy?"

"Guess what day it is today?" Elizabeth scrunched her face up just like her father would when he was thinking about something. She widened her eyes and shaped her mouth like an 'o'.

"It's Father's day! We need to do something for Daddy when he comes back!" She frantically waved her hands around. Erza chuckled as she already got something for her pink haired dragon. She decided to let Elizabeth grow up a bit and let her get Natsu something.

"Why yes, yes it is. Did you get daddy anything?"

"No! I need to go shopping to find daddy something!"

"Hmm... Let's see if Auntie Mirajane and Uncle Laxus can help us at the guild." The duo finished their breakfast and reequipped into their more casual clothes. Erza now wore a red skirt with a black jumper and still wore the knee length black leather boots. Elizabeth had changed into a pink frilly dress that went just past her knees and her hair was in a pony tail held up by a red ribbon. Erza held Elizabeth's hand and walked out of their home.

Their house Natsu had bought them was relatively big. Sure it costs 700,000 Jewels but it was the perfect size for the family, he had bought the place after him and Erza got married. Thank goodness it was close to the Guild, not many houses were near guilds as you could probably see why. The house had 3 bedrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, 2 bathrooms and a basement. When Elizabeth was smaller she would always run away from Natsu because it was always her bedtime and they stumbled downstairs into the basement; he had kept old memories and pictures of the mission he did together with Erza. It wasn't until 3 hours later Erza found them laughing and giggling messing around with some objects.

Walking from their house to the guild isn't much of a problem, it was only a 5-10 minute walk and they would always get greeted by the neighbours as they walked down the street. They had reached the big doors of the guild and entered it.

10 years can make a difference, and 10 years things change. The guild had many makeovers in the past decade. It was now huge, occupying at least 100 guild members; the S-Class floor had a handful of people there and the Master's office was bigger than ever. It was pretty quiet in the guild as not many people were there yet.

Elizabeth spotted 4 kids sat around a table talking about something and laughing. She looked up at her mother as she gave her a sign to go and play with them. Elizabeth silently thanked her and ran up to the kids. The 4 kids were loud and energetic, especially in the morning and people had no idea why. There were 2 boys and 2 girls sat there and 1 more if you include in Elizabeth, the two boys were fighting and mocking each other but that came to a stop when Elizabeth came. Now there was one attribute that she had gained from her mother; scaring the hell out of everyone.

"Yuzu! Jake! What do you think you two are doing?!" her killing intent leaked out a bit frightening the poor boys to death.

"W-We weren't f-fighting for anything! Right Jake?" The blue haired boy said to the black haired boy putting and arm around him. "We're best of friends!" They both blurted out. Elizabeth squinted at them before taking a seat next to the girls.

"Ah! Elizabeth! Did you get anything for your dad today? It's father day today!" the blonde girl with a lightning scar across her left eye said. Elizabeth sighed and flopped onto the table.

"No... I don't know what to get daddy... and he comes back this afternoon! I need to get him something, help me Ruka and Leah..." The orange haired girl put down her book and started thinking. "How about you get him a gift?"

"Like what?" Yuzu and Jake sat at the table and gave out their opinions.

"Like maybe a model of a dragon?" Jake said "He _is_ a dragon slayer, like my dad."

"I'm getting my dad an ice sculpture!"

"I'm getting daddy a plush lion doll!"

"I'm buying daddy a new set of magic headphones! Daddy loves his music."

Tell me you've got who these parents of these kids are, right? Well if you haven't I'll tell you now. Yuzu is the son of Gray and Juvia (about damn time), Jake is the son of the dragon slayer Gajeel and the bookworm Levy. Ruka is the daughter of Mirajane and Laxus, (probably gave it away there with the scar) and Leah is the daughter of Lucy and Loke.

Elizabeth dazed off into the distance looking at her mum which now approached the infamous barmaid Mirajane.

Erza waved at Mirajane and approached her sitting on a stool and ordering a cheesecake. Ten years didn't really change Erza's love for cheesecakes. Especially strawberry cheesecakes.

"The kid's there are as lively as ever aren't they?" Mirajane said wiping a few bottles. "My daughter's quite an energetic one as well."

"Ah, Elizabeth isn't really a fan of mornings, a bit like her father actually, but today is an exception."

"Father's day?"

"Yep."

"She forget to buy him something?"

"Yeah."

"And now she's panicking and you need me and Laxus' help?"

"Straight on the bullseye."

"Did someone say my name?" Laxus leaned over the railing looking down at his wide and the red head from the master's office. Why was he at the Master's office? Well he was the Master now of course. Makarov had retired off somewhere in vacation but would often come and visit to see how things were doing.

"Come down here sweety!" Mirajane yelled waving her arms at him. Laxus teleported down next to them in an electrical burst, he wore black jeans with black pants with a yellow collar shirt and his headphones around his neck with music still playing. Mirajane on the other hand wore a blue dress and had a side ponytail. Mirajane went up to Laxus and kissed him on the lips.

"What is it my demon?" Laxus smirked

"Erza need help for Elizabeth on what to get Natsu." She said ignoring the teasing name her husband gave her.

"Ah yes, it's Father day today isn't it..." He teleported back into his office and got something off his desk and teleported back giving Erza a coupon.

"There is a store that sells all kind of magical items just for Father Day only. Take Elizabeth there and buy her something, this coupon lets you get 1 item of choice for free."

"Thank you master." Erza said bowing her head.

"Just call me Laxus, Erza. You know how I dislike senior members called me master." And with the said he teleported in a flash. She thanked Mira as well; Mira then proceeded to go back behind the bar and stamped something for a quest for someone. "We've got more members now."

"Really? I haven't noticed." This time was when everyone started to come into the guild now so she waved Mirajane goodbye and turned around in time just to see Elizabeth whacking the two boys's head together with the 2 girls laughing in the background. She sighed thinking how she was so like her at some points.

"Elizabeth! We're going shopping for daddy, let's go!" said girl perked her head towards her mother and run towards her, before that thought she glared at Yuzu and Jake not to fight while she was gone. She held her mother's hand as they walked out the Guild narrowly avoiding the mass of people entering the Fairy Tail.

***Somewhere East of Magnolia* **

A man with pink hair in red jeans accompanied with a plain black tee under a red leathery trench coat. His boots clacked as he trudged through the dirt in the forest.

'_I wonder what Elizabeth and Erza got me for today...' _He thought of his beloved wife and child and walked even faster. He would arrive probably around 2 in the afternoon or maybe 1:30 if he was lucky. However, his thoughts were interrupted when a young blue haired woman almost rammed into him. If it wasn't his reflexes he wouldn't have caught the young blue haired woman by her back. Natsu saw her face and recognised it as one of his Dragon slayer guildmates.

"Wendy?" He saw that she had numerous cuts and gashes in her body tearing some bits of her clothes off. She was panting and had her eyes closed, she opened them and saw a familiar tuft of pink hair.

"N-Natsu-san..." She put up her hand to point at a fire beast 10 metres away from them before dropping her arm.

"Shh, don't talk, its fine I'll handle this." She gently rested Wendy's head on the soft grass and turned towards the fire beast. He took off his gloves and smashed them together.

"A fire beast against a fire dragon? Your chances are pretty slim." He said pointing to the beast. The beast roared and galloped towards Natsu. Said man taunted the beast with his index finger and middle finger before he dashed up to the beast grabbing it's head and slamming it down onto the ground creating a powerful shockwave rooting the trees out of the ground. Natsu eyes gleamed red and look like it leaked out fire, he smirked sucking the fire all out of the beast dispersing it from reality. All was left was a black charcoal-coloured crater and a diameter of 20m of missing trees.

'_I may have released too much energy there.' _Natsu thought sweatdropping. He came to his senses as he heard the groan of the blue haired woman. Wendy slowly and groggily sat up putting her hand to her head.

"Natsu... what happened?" She saw various trees that she remembered still being there now uprooted and flung somewhere else.

"Some monster." He ran up to Wendy carried her bridal style and sprouted wings from his back. Wendy blushed at the contact but nonetheless she snuggled against his chest. "Hang on tight Wendy." Natsu darted upwards into the air before he reeled his body back and broke the speed of sound as he travelled. _'Is it me or is Wendy's boobs getting bigger...?' _Natsu thought avoiding looking at the sleeping woman in his arms. _'She's grown up now.' _He showed a slight smile as he flew faster towards Magnolia.

***Magnolia***

"How about this one mummy!" Elizabeth said pointed to some sort of modern art.

"Eh... Daddy isn't much of an art person..." Erza said giving an unsure smile. Elizabeth pouted and sighed. She had nothing else. She was about to give up when she saw a small metal dragon. She came up to it and touched it. To her surprise it started flying around her making cute little roaring noises. Elizabeth has found a gift.

"Mummy!" Erza appeared behind her

"Yes dear?"

"I want this one!" She said pointing to the dragon on her shoulder.

"A mechanical dragon? Do you think daddy would like it?"

"Daddy would like it very much!" And with that said they paid for it and put the mechanical object in the bag with it turned off. They both walked outside and saw how the street was bustling with mothers and daughters finding something for the man in their family.

"Mummy, it's really busy here isn't it?"

"Of course! It's busier than last year actually."

"What time is it mummy?" Erza looked at her watch on her right hand.

"It's 1:25, Daddy should be coming around 2 so we should get going!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Erza requipped half of her flight armour only changing the boosts and carried Elizabeth.

"Hold tight!" They flew off over to Fairy Tail at a breakneck speed.

Once they arrived the duo sat down at the table waiting for the pink haired mage. Elizabeth looked around and saw Yuzu giving a small ice sculpture to Gray, Jake gave Gajeel a metal tinder box, Ruka gave Laxus Magic Headphones and Leah bought Loke a book. All dads were overjoyed by their presents and hugged their children.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard an alarm.

"What's going on?"Erza asked standing up and going over to the lacrima TV.

"There seems to be a humanoid creature with wings carrying a blue haired girl speeding towards Fairy Tail." Max said pressing a few buttons

Erza's eye widened "It's Natsu!"

As soon as she said that all the senior guild members stopped and froze but then started to move all tables and chairs to the side getting a few new guild members to help. The new guild members had no idea what was going on.

"Estimated time of arrival: 20 seconds!" They all quietly counted down until you could hear the soft whoosh getting louder and louder.

Natsu in a blink of an eye landed slat bang in the middle of the guild creating a small crater of 1m in diameter. He stood up holding Wendy and giving her to Romeo telling him to go get the pink haired doctor.

"How's it going guys? Long time no see, although it was only 2 weeks." He smirked as he retracted his wings. The new guild members were at shock as they have heard rumours about the Dragon Slayer but never expected to see them that close.

"Ah Natsu!" Laxus shouted from the top.

"Back already?"

"It was pretty easy, although I had some minor setbacks on the way here." He said gesturing to Wendy who was passed out. "But nonetheless, it was fine!" He materialized his wings back.

"Daddy!" Natsu couldn't react as a red mop of hair hugged him tight around the waist followed by another mop of red hair hugging him around the neck "Welcome home." Erza said kissing Natsu on the lips.

"Erza! Elizabeth! It's so good to see you." He said patting Elizabeth on the head and kissing her on the cheek.

"Look daddy! I bought you something!" She pulled out a mechanical dragon that she painted red and turned it on. It started flying around and landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Well this is something new." He touched the metal figure as it playfully tried to bite Natsu's finger.

"Ah speaking of which, where's happy?"

"Right here!" He rammed right into Natsu's face hugging him and almost suffocating him.

"How's it going little buddy? How's your kid?"

"Ah he's fine, he's with Carla at the moment, I just came here to see you again and to wish you a happy Father's Day since you _did_ raise me."

The cat looked older and much bigger now, his wings were longer and more whiter if that was possible at all. The small dragon then looked at Happy before chasing him around the guild.

"Natsuuu! Help! He's chasing me!" Natsu laughed at the antics before heading towards Erza.

"2 weeks huh?"

"Yeah, I've got something for you tonight." She went close up to his hear and whispered. "Don't keep me waiting." She winked at him causing Natsu to blush.

"Daddy, carry me!"

"Alright, alright sweety hold on tight!" he lifted her around his neck and cheered.

Gajeel then shouted "Natsu's back! Let's PARTY!" Gajeel threw down some beer on the table handing it out to the adults and handed juice to the kids. The guild all got rowdy dazzling a few new guild members, but I guess it was normal.

After the party everyone was passed out. In the corner was the Dragneel family, Natsu sleeping in a sitting position against the wall with Elizabeth sleeping on his lap and Erza hugging his left arm and leaning on his shoulder asleep. Mirajane gazed towards the family and couldn't help think

'_10 Years can make a difference can't it?'_

* * *

**So? Did you like it or not? I might carry it on depending on what you readers say about it. Thanks for reading! and Happy Father's Day!**


	2. Fire and Flame

**Gah, Sorry for the Delay! I have exams and such -.- Thank God I have my last exam on Monday and I'm done for the summer! Until school starts again though... then even more exams... *Cries***

**Anyways, Enjoy the story!**

**Zephox: Ephoxarian does not own Fairy Tail, but he owns his OCs. Oh and he doesn't own the animes mentioned in this Fanfic. **

**Thanks for that Zephox**

**Zephox: No problem. **

* * *

**Her First Flame**

Morning came, and the family of three slept together in their bed in their lovely house. Now, you might be wondering how in the world they managed to get there when they were sleeping in the Guild before. Well, Natsu was the first one to wake up and teleported the trio back to their lovely big house.

Elizabeth was there peacefully sleeping with her nightgown on between her parents. Natsu wore white jogging pants and was shirtless whilst Erza wore a black tank top with grey jogging pants. They both lovingly held their daughter in their arms, but that stopped when Elizabeth stirred up and sat up stretching her small frame before looking at her parents. She slipped out of the pair's grip and they unconsciously latched onto each other. Natsu was holding Erza by her waist and Erza had her hands around his neck snuggling up close to him. Elizabeth smiled at her parents and silently thanked them that they had raised her and taken care of her since she was born.

She decided to go downstairs and make herself something to eat, she made toast and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and sat down on the couch turning the Lacrima TV on and watching her favourite anime.

Natsu woke up and saw that his daughter was no longer between him and Erza but it was just Erza instead. He became worried for a second until he could hear voices, shouting and magical powers being activated downstairs.

'_Madoka Magica huh?' _He thought as he brushed Erza's hair with his hand.

*Grumble*

'_Ah... I'm hungry...' _He slowly got out of Erza's grasp careful to not wake up the sleeping knight. He put the blanket over her and kissed her forehead earning a smile from the still sleeping Erza.

Natsu walked downstairs and popped his head around the door to see Elizabeth pumping her fist like the girl in the anime saying some incantation which sounded ridiculous to Natsu. He chuckled before calling her.

"Morning my little knight!" Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and turned around to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Ah! Good morning daddy!" She ran to him as Natsu bent down to give the girl a kiss on her cheek earning a pout from the red-head.

"Daddy! I'm already six! I don't need any more kisses!"

"Yes you do, when you find yourself a boy, you two are going to go kissy kissy with each other." Natsu grinned at the blushing Elizabeth

"Daddy! I am so not going to get a boyfriend!" She said stomping her little foot on the ground. Natsu laughed and decided to go to the kitchen and left his daughter to watch whatever anime she was watching.

"Did you already have your breakfast?" Natsu asked shouting from the kitchen.

"Yes daddy! I did!"

"Alright then, I'll just make something for Erza." He mumbled the last bit to himself as he went into the fridge and got eggs, bacon and some lettuce. He turned on the gas emitting a hissing sound out of it, Natsu's finger lit on fire as he put it over the gas and it ignited. Natsu tasted a bit of the fire to make sure it was the right temperature.

'_Hmm, pretty alright.' _

He put oil on the pan and let it heat up before cracking the 2 eggs and putting them in the pan making a sunny side up with the bacon next to it. Natsu felt slender arms wrap around his waist and a fragrance of strawberry wafted into his nose instantly knowing who it was.

"Natsu..."

"Good morning Erza, how was your sleep?"

"You didn't wake me up when you did..." She made a pouting face ridiculously similar to Elizabeth's

"Well I wanted to make you breakfast." He continued cooking the food and flipped the bacon on its other side.

"I see, Elizabeth's glued to that anime again."

"Every kid's like that, Laxus's and Lucy's daughters are also obsessed with that anime."

"Yeah... by the way Natsu, you don't have a shirt on."

He looked down to realise he actually didn't. It revealed his impressive build with scars across his body from previous battles in the 10 years that had passed by. Natsu finished cooking and put the food on the plate while also putting on a shirt that Erza had prepared for him.

As they ate they talked about Natsu's latest mission and how he had to defeat the monster. The reason it had took him 2 weeks to complete the damn job was because it was a _very_ long trip to Haruma and a _very_ long trip back. Of course, his motion sickness had been grown out of and now he was immune to transportation along with Gajeel. Wendy still had a little stomach ache when she was on transportation but usually used Troia on herself. Speaking of Wendy, Natsu had also talked about how he had encountered her and saved her life from the fire beast.

"A fire beast? I guess it wasn't much trouble huh?" Erza said finishing her last bite.

"Easy as pie." He finished his last bite and collected the dishes putting them in the dishwasher and leaving it there. Elizabeth had come in recently finishing the episode of the anime and hugged her mother.

"Mummy? Are we going to the guild today?"

"Yes, yes we are! Daddy needs to greet the new members, seeing as though he's the Guild Master's Advisor and a Wizard Saint. Some Equip into your clothes and let's get going!"

Erza equipped into her normal attire and Elizabeth had equipped into a red skirt with a red t-shirt and black stockings with red shoes. Her red hair was in a side ponytail whilst Erza's hair was freely let down. Natsu also came downstairs in his attire; red jeans, black t-shirt accompanied with black shoes. He had his red leather trench coat slung over his back and put on his fingerless gloves.

This family has a knack for red and black clothing haven't they?

The trio exited their house with Natsu locking the door and putting on his trench coat giving him his signature look. He no longer wore the scarf, but instead, kept it in the living room as a tribute to his Dragon Father Igneel. Or as Elizabeth called him 'Granddad Igneel'

The trio walked and earned greetings from the people that usually lived around the area. They waved back at all the people who had greeted them and carried on walking. Everyone loved the Dragneel family. Everyone also loved the Redfox Family.

"Erzaaa!" A blue haired woman just 1 year younger than Erza ran up to them and hugged each other. The two families would usually meet up around here but without Natsu for the past 2 weeks it hadn't been fully completed. Gajeel approached Natsu giving him a high five and started to talk about the recent mission and the incident with Wendy.

Jake on the other hand went up towards Elizabeth and waved at one another.

"Hello Elizabeth!" Jake said greeting her.

"Hi Jake!" She made a 'Natsu' grin making Jake smirk. Outside of the guild, the two we best friends and played with each other often fighting with their magic or simply running around catching each other.

"Last one to the guild is a rotten egg!" Jake said getting a head start.

"Hey! That's...not...fair!" Elizabeth darted across to Jake toe to toe with each other and kept on running.

Natsu, Gajeel, Levy and Erza sweat dropped looking at their children's antics. "Don't hurt yourself kids!" Erza shouted getting a thumbs up from Elizabeth.

"So Natsu..." Levy said putting her arms to her back. "I heard you got money _and_ a book for your reward..."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu reached inside his pocket pulling out a small book that said "Titanium Script Solid Magic." And gave it to the blue haired bookworm.

"Oy, isn't that one of the rare 4 Solid Script Books?" Gajeel asked having a look inside of the book holding Levy still using his one hand.

"Gajeeeel!" Levy pouted as she tried to reach for the book that her husband had held in the air.

"10 Years have changed us but it looks like it barely changed your height Levy!" Erza jokingly said chuckling as she saw the bookworm reach for the book.

"S-Shut up Erza!" Levy pouted even more at the fact they were all laughing but she joined in with them.

The 4 adults chatted on and on as they walked towards the guild. Meanwhile, at the guild, Elizabeth came straight through the door with Jake a few seconds behind her.

"I win!" Elizabeth said sticking her tongue out at him

"No fair! You used your flight armour!" Jake was leaning on a table panting and sweating.

"I said, **I win.**" She glared at Jake making him squeak and run over to the table where the children were at. She puffed and patted her skirt and fixed her hair.

"Umm, excuse me?" Elizabeth turned around to the person that tapped her shoulder. There was a girl at least 17 with pink hair in front of her. She looked up and tilted her head.

"Yes?"

"Are you Natsu's kid?" She said bending down to Elizabeth's height.

"Why yes, yes I am!" Elizabeth grinned

"When is your daddy going to get here? I need to ask him something..."

"Well he should be here...right about...now." The door opened to reveal the Redfox and Dragneel family walking in. They went their separate ways with Erza going over to Mira, Levy going over to Lucy and Gajeel heading towards Master Laxus's office. Natsu put his nose into the air and sniffed for the scent of Elizabeth.

She waved her hands in order for him to see and Natsu walked over towards her.

"Daddy!" Jumping into his arms, he stumbled back but managed to regain his balance.

"Watch it Elizabeth! You almost took me out haha!" He laughed before putting her down and faced the 17 year old girl.

"You must be one of the new Guild Members?"

"Y-yeah..." She hung her head out of shyness but Natsu tilted her head up.

"Oi, there's no need to be shy here. We're your family!" Natsu sat down on the chair next to her and greeted her.

"My name is Natsu Dragnel, I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints, the Guild Master's Advisor and a family man." He said pointed to Elizabeth over in the distance. "So what made you join this Guild?"

"Well..." The girl shook a bit but calmed down. "My name is Nara Zuzuki, and I came here because I heard there were dragon slayers here..."

Natsu looked at her funny and asked.

"Why?"

"Because I'm one myself."

Natsu looked at her dazed before calling out Gajeel who was just about to go inside Master's office.

"What do you want Salamander?"

"Come down here for a sec."

Gajeel grumbled and jumped down next to Natsu and then looked at the pink haired girl and sniffed the air. He widened his eyes as he looked at Natsu.

"Oy, Natsu is she a-"

"Yeah, she is. Our noses don't lie, I just asked you to confirm it in case my nose was wearing out."

Nara was a bit frightened as she could feel the immense power the two had when they were together.

"So!" Natsu sat back up straight, Gajeel still being next o him, folded his arms. "What kind of Dragon Slayer are you?"

Nara took out her hand ignited it making a small blue flame. "I am the Ice Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Oh like this fire?" He ignited his hands which showed a blue flame much larger than hers.

"Yeah...? How did you get this fire?"

"I accidentally ate Ice Magic and it fused with my Dragon Slaying magic." He looked over to a black-haired man who was missing a t-shirt, this man was Gray.

"Who was your Dragon?" Gajeel asked

"Her name was Fuyumi." She said moving around in her seat.

"Ah, the Queen of Ice Fire Dragon Slayers." Gajeel looked at her and then turned around. "I'll leave you to her to answer any questions, and by the way 5 o'clock." Natsu caught a small sword that was thrown at him and melted it.

"Aww, daddy!" a small redhead whined as she approached said daddy.

"You gotta be faster! Come here Elizabeth, meet the Ice Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Dragon Slayer? Like you?" She jumped up on the table and looked at the pink-haired girl before extending her hand.

"Hello! My name is Elizabeth Dragneel and this is my daddy!"

"Hi there, my name is Nara Kyumi!" She shook her hand before releasing it and Nara created a small fire.

"Go on, touch it! It's cold." Elizabeth reached over to the flame and realised that it was actually cold, colder than Yuzu's ice; which was the coldest thing in this guild.

"Wow it's so pretty!"

"Yeah, but your daddy can do a bigger one." They both talked for several minutes before Elizabeth asked to Natsu.

"When will I get my flame?" Natsu froze for a minute and he was thinking. _'When will she get her flame? Every dragon slayer's children usually get their first flame when they're six...' _

"I'll be honest, I have no idea..." Natsu shook his head but was taken out of his thoughts when 3 girl went up to Nara and started talking to her.

"Is this your boyfriend Nara?" One of them said eyeing up Natsu. Said man knew this wasn't going to end well as he saw in the corner of his eye a red-head walking towards him.

"W-What?! No!"

"Really? He has a kid as well... maybe I can go for hi-"They all felt an immense aura but Natsu and Elizabeth were unaffected by the aura. Erza hugged Natsu possessively from behind and looked at the girls.

"Ah! Mummy!" Elizabeth squealed as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello sweety." Natsu said kissing her on the lips. Erza now looked at the 3 girls that were stood up and said

"My name is Erza Dragneel, Wife of the Guild Master Advisor and 4th ranking Ten Wizard Saint." The girls all shook in fear as they shooed off somewhere else. Erza looked over to Nara who jumped in her seat when Erza gazed at her and her face softened.

"So you're a dragon slayer like my husband hm? Well that's one more addition to the Guild!" Erza picked up her daughter and snuggled her nose into Elizabeth's neck tickling her.

"Yeah... speaking of which." Natsu looked over to the blue haired Dragon Slayer and waved her to come here. Wendy had a bandage across her head and had many plasters around her body from the encounter of the fire beast.

"Ah, hello Natsu-san what is it? And thanks for saving me by the way!" Wendy said waving her hands.

"No problem kiddo." Natsu patted Wendy on the head and messed her hair up causing Wendy to pout and whine. She looked over to the pink-haired girl and her eyes widened. "Yeah Wendy, She's a dragon slayer, an Ice Fire dragon slayer to be specific. I waved you here to ask if you could give her a tour around and also have her meet and greet the senior members of the Guild."

"Sure thing! Come on...er..."

"Nara." The girl said

"Ah, ok come on Nara!" Wendy grabbed her hand and dragged her to meet the senior members of the Guild. Erza and Natsu started talking about what mission they should do next and Elizabeth was playing around with Happy who she managed to find and started choking him to death. However, she was stopped when Ruka sent an electric bolt at her. Luckily she managed to dodge the attack when she heard the crackle of electricity.

"Elizabeth! I want a duel!" Ruka said standing on top of a table.

"What for? There's no reason to fight!" Elizabeth shouted exquippng a sword.

"I want to prove who's stronger! **Rairyū no Tekken!**" Ruka disappeared and reappeared in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth exquipped her Lightning Sword and managed to block the attack created a shockwave which scared most of the Guild members and got the attention of Natsu, Erza, Laxus and Mirajane.

'_They're at it again...' _Both families thought as they watched the two collide releasing huge magical amounts of energy.

"If you want a fight... I'll give you a fight!" Elizabeth slashed upwards backing Ruka a few steps back. "**Raitoningu Surasshu!**" Elizabeth's sword slashed out a wave of lightning and made contact with Ruka who slightly managed to block it but was sent towards the back of the hall destroying a couple of chairs.

Ruka spat out a bit of blood and charged her fist with electricity and made a cone shape with her hands around her mouth.

"**Rairyū no hōkō!**" A powerful stream of electricity dashed towards the redhead and hit her dead on crashing through the wall.

"You blonde dummy!" Elizabeth shouted out

"Shut up you redheaded weakling!" A tick mark appeared on Elizabeth as she exquipped another sword and threw one at Ruka barely missing her head. Ruka gripped onto the sword that Elizabeth threw at her and charged it up with her Lightning Dragon Slayer magic.

"You made a mistake Elizabeth..." said girl stepped back a bit at the magical power. "You do know, metal is a conductor of electricity!" Ruka roared as she locked sword with Elizabeth and was currently pushing her back. Ruka found an opening and slashed her the arm causing it to bleed.

"Argh!" Elizabeth jumped back looking at her arm, for some reason, something ticked inside her head as everything slowed down and went quiet. She felt an immense heat travel through her body and into her arms.

**Fire.**

She saw fire in her hands, red flames that flickered in her hands. She didn't feel the heat and just looked at them and looked back at Ruka who was now dashing towards her. Animal instinct kicked in, Flight or Fight.

She chose to fight.

Elizabeth stood up and performed an uppercut on Ruka with her hands set alight with the flames of Igneel. Her grandfather.

Natsu and Erza looked at her in shock as they spotted the red flames in her hands. Erza held Natsu's hand, "N-Natsu..." Erza looked at her daughter proudly. "It's her first flame." The woman looked up at Natsu to see him with a slight smile but in his eyes, they showed how proud he was with his daughter.

Laxus, who was watching from the railings, saw her fire and smirked. _'About time eh? I think we should stop this before it gets terribly out of hand.' _He teleported next to Mirajane who was too engrossed in the match.

Natsu had the same idea, they needed to be stopped before the Guild turns into rubble.

Ruka taunted her with a smirk as she looked at her hands. "Looks like you've got your father's power huh?"

"What of it." Elizabeth. She looked oh so pissed off right now. "After all, you _did_ start this." Elizabeth stood in a stance and made a cone shape with her hand, Ruka did the same thing charging up electricity. Elizabeth however, was surrounded by fire and her iris turned red.

"**Karyū no..."**

"**Rairyū no..." **

Both magical powers swirled around their mouths as they released it completely shitting up some of the new members.

"**Hōkō!" **Fire and Lightning clashed and everyone expected the attacks to destroy the entire guild. Natsu and Laxus were suddenly missing, no one took notice though. It had looked like the attack collided but the smoke was too thick to see who the winner was. Everyone widened their eyes as they saw 2 more Dragon Slayers. But these were the adults.

Natsu was holding an unconscious Elizabeth and had one arm held up with a small ball of fire which was her magic attack, Laxus also was holding his daughter with one arm and stopped her attack with the magical attack in his grasp.

Both fathers crushed the magical attack and looked at each other. "Well that was interesting." Laxus said cradling his daughter.

"Yeah it was, let's call this a draw shall we?" the fathers nodded as they carried their daughters to the infirmary.

The guild members were all equally terrified of what they had just seen and told themselves to never piss off the dragon slayers ever again. Erza stood up from the chair and folded her arms.

"Alright! We need to clean this shit up! Come on! Everyone is going to help."

Many hours passed after the fight and the two who fought were still sleeping in the infirmary. Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu were outside talking about the incident that happened.

"Yo Natsu congrats on your kid having her first flame."

"Thanks Gajeel, however it was also thanks to Laxus's daughter for provoking her." A tick mark appeared on Laxus's forehead.

"You looking for a fight?"

"You very well know I could beat your ass to the next continent Laxus." Natsu deadpanned "The only reason I refused the title of Guild Master and put it to you was because Erza was in labour at that time!"

Ruka was older than Elizabeth by a year so by that time Laxus already had his kid so Natsu had to give up the title and give it to Laxus. The blonde man shut his mouth in defeat as the trio laughed.

"Wanna go grab a beer while the ladies and taking care of the kids?" Gajeel asked.

"Might as well, we can't really get drunk cos Dragon Slayer immunity." Natsu said shrugging his shoulders.

"Now shall we walk there or teleport there?"

"I think we should teleport there, there are a lot of people in the streets and I don't what that much attention towards us." Laxus proceeded to put his coat on and Natsu put on his trench coat. Natsu dispersed into flames, Laxus shooted straight up into the clouds and Gajeel turned into a shadow.

All of them met up in the bar called 'Winged Pegasus' and scared a few of the people there at the sudden appearance of 3 mages. Everyone recognised them as the Dragon slayers of Fairy Tail and back away from them.

"Jeez, what's with this atmosphere... are we that scary?" Natsu asked walking to the bar and ordering a pint of beer.

"Well we _are_ the most powerful guild in the country so it's reasonable that they are scared." Laxus walked sat next to Natsu and Gajeel and ordered a pint the same as Natsu's.

"Yeah that is true haha!" All of them clinked their cups together and drank their beer. They drank many bottles of beer but never got drunk or even have any signs of drunkenness which amazed the barmaid to no end.

Their fun however was stopped when 2 people barged into the bar and held an old man by his collar. The man who held the old man was called Sting and the man behind him was Rogue.

"Ah... Sting don't you think this is a bit too far?"

"No it isn't! This old fucker owes me money!" He shook the old man

"B-b-but I already p-p-aid it! I g-gave it to y-your Guild S-sabre tooth!"

"You are meant to give it to me!" He punched the old man giving him a nosebleed and a few teeth spluttered out of his mouth.

"Oy." Sting looked up to see a pink haired man in a red trench coat looking down at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Stay out of this!" He dropped the old man and was about to punch Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus appeared at his sides causing Sting to step back. "This isn't fair, it's 3 v 1!"

"It's also unfair to fight an old man who can't fight back." Gajeel spat

Sting was pissed, he had hated the Guild Fairy Tail and had hated how powerful they were. He built up magic in his fist and dashed towards Natsu.

"Ragh!"

An explosion occurred and Sting was assured that he was going to win, but what he had not accounted for was the hand that stopped his attack. Natsu had stopped his attack with his bare hands just like ten years ago in the Grand Magic Games.

Said man smiled as he let go of his hand and released an astronomically powerful Aura which put Sting on his knees. The pink-haired man's trench coat and hair flapped in the reddened air. Laxus and Gajeel joined in too, Black air, Yellow air and Red air mixed together made Sting sweat and fall flat on his ass. Natsu walked up to the blonde who was now backed up into Rogue's feet and crouched down towards him. Gleaming red eyes intimidated Sting as the Fire Dragon Slayer said.

"**Let's take this fight outside huh?"**

* * *

**Dat cliffhanger tho. Haha! Thanks for reading this! Sorry for some grammatical error and spelling errors, don't forget to Read and Review! Constructive Criticism would help :P**

**~Ephox **


	3. A little bit of Violence

**Now, now, don't kill me I have an explanation for this, I was out on holiday in Japan okay? So I didn't exactly have time to write it but I did plan it out which is nice. **

**Anyways, for some reason the site decided to delete messages sent to me so if any of you sent messages to me either send them again or enjoy this new chapter**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail**

***Spoiler* And holy shit did you see that latest chapter like holy crap I fucking ship it. **

* * *

**A little bit of Violence**

'_How the hell did this happen...' _Natsu thought looked at the thousands of people in the arena through the Lacrima TVs who were currently spectators to the fight. He turned to Laxus who was holding Ruka and gave him a 'what the fuck?' look.

"Natsu, to be honest I have no idea how it got out of hand so quickly in a space of 5 hours." He shrugged as he walked off, he walked past Erza who was heading towards Natsu and was also holding her daughter. Both daughters pulled faces at each other as they went past and blew a raspberry.

"Natsu you be careful out there alright? They've gotten strong over the past 10 years you know..."

"Go on Daddy! You can beat those losers!" Natsu smiled as he pinched Elizabeth's cheek and kissed Erza's forehead.

"I'll be fine Erza. The best case scenario I won't have to use **that**." Erza shivered as she recalled the day Laxus and Natsu fought and Natsu had created a new spell for his magic.

"If you use that you'll end up blowing up the whole city!" She said slightly smacking him on the arm. Natsu put up his hands in assurance.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but hey, enjoy the fight! Elizabeth. Behave around Ruka alright?" Natsu said sternly earning a pout from his smaller daughter.

"But daddy!"

"No buts. Now I'll see ya later kiddo!" The redheads walked back into the hallway and made their way towards the seats.

Apparently during the 10 years, Magnolia had built an arena just for the S-Class Exams that took place for Fairy Tail and they often use it host events or organize fights such as these. The arena was simple, two tunnels on either ends of the Arena that led back into the seats and magic-fused earth on the ground. Lacrima TVs floated just above the arena for the people to watch and there was a magic barrier that protected the people from stray magic.

Natsu took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves on his trench coat, he ignited flames each one bearing a different colour. First was yellow/orange which was his normal flame colour, then his blue flames which was very cold, black fire which he could morph into any shape and lastly, his white fire. His white fire was the most peculiar magic out of all. He had acquired it when he ate flames hotter than hell, and this fire was his hottest fire capable of making the ground around him boil.

'_Everything seems to be in check, now if those 2 third generation Dragon Slayers don't piss me off in the fight I won't have to use __**that**__.' _

Slowly breathing in and out, Natsu walked into the darkness following the light at the end of the tunnel preparing for the screams and cheering of the people in Magnolia.

**At the other side of the Arena**

Sting paced back and forth mumbling something incoherent to the other Dragon Slayer next to him. He had just made the huge mistake of challenging someone like Natsu.

"Sting would you please stop moving?! It's putting me off." Rogue said looking at his sword.

"Well I'm sorry but we just challenged a Dragon that knows the 4 forms of Flame Magic so I think I can be pretty fucking nervous about this fight!" Sting shouted now with his hands in his hair messing it up and groaning.

"Maybe we can stand against Natsu if we use our Overdrive?" Sting finally stopped pacing around and looked at Rogue.

"You're a damn genius! Yes! We can win against him in that!" Sting, now looking as confident as ever sat beside Rogue and patted the dirt off his pants.

"Remember when we used that on Lady Minerva?" Rogue smiled

"And we beat her?" Sting finished with a grin on his face. "Looking back at the bar... I probably should've gone easy on the guy..." He sheepishly smiled as Rogue rolled his eyes and prepared to go out.

"Frosch and Lector and out there watching us! Let's not back down now." Rogue said holding out a hand to Sting, in return Sting grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

"For Sabertooth?"

"For Sabertooth."

Both third generation Dragon Slayers walked towards the light and the end of the tunnel and awaited the audiences' cheers.

**In the Arena **

"COOOOOOOOOOLL!" Jason, the 'cool' reporter shouted out as he jumped around in the box just above the seats. He was in the commentator's box with Yajima and the Mayor of Magnolia.

"Indeed." Yajima said looking around the audience who were waiting for the arrival of the dragons. "This will truly be a battle not forgotten."

"Let's hope it doesn't destroy my city now eh?" The mayor said sweating intensely preparing his pay check for the damages cost.

"Now, now it won't be that bad, the whole arena's enforced with magic."

"This is so COOL! This is like Natsu vs Sting and Rogue Re-Match just like 10 years ago!" It was true, Natsu and the two Dragons never fought each other after the Grand Magic Games. They had fought together to beat Tartaros but never against each other. This event was once in a life time as the trio had obviously gotten stronger in the past years, always training and getting stronger. Natsu's training however, stopped when Elizabeth was born but by then he was reaching his highest peak at strength. Rogue and Sting never had any love life so they had continued to grown stronger and waited the day that they would hopefully fight against the Fire Dragon.

"Oh what is this? The crowd has suddenly gone quiet!" Yajima said looking down at the arena. Heavy footsteps caused the audience to quiet down as they murmured wondering who it was. They could now hear heavy footsteps of 2 people and knew it was the 2 dragon slayers.

They stepped into the light for everyone to see and the crowd went absolutely crazy, cheering and whistling at the twin dragons. Their entrance was graceful as they both walked in sync to the centre of the arena waiting for their opponent. On each side of the tunnel, above it was their respective Guild both cheering for their member to win. Sabertooth was at the other side with Org, Rufus, Minerva their Guild Master and some other senior members of their guild. Fairy Tail was rowdy as ever as Laxus sat down next to his wife and put his daughter on his lap, whilst Erza leaned over the railing with Elizabeth up around her neck cheering for her daddy. She spotted a brown haired girl with a cowboy hat on and instantly knew who that person was.

"Asuka! You're here!" The little red-head said

"Of course! I wouldn't want to miss my mentor kicking some butt!" It was strange, over the years it was actually Natsu that had taught her how to shoot. Usually Alzack and Bisca were the ones that gave Asuka her very own weapon and also to train her, but Natsu had trained her in endurance and accuracy.

"Daddy's going to win isn't he?" Elizabeth said putting her hands on her mother and leaning on it.

"Of course he is! He's really strong!" Asuka said winking at Elizabeth.

"Oh Asuka you're here." Erza snapped out of her trance looking at the arena and talked to Asuka.

"Yeah, I'm just here to see my mentor at work." Asuka said leaning over the railing like Erza. Said girl chuckled

"He was pretty hard on you in training, if we're lucky we might see **that**." Asuka looked confused to what she had said.

"That?"

"It's Natsu's most powerful spell, and it isn't even magic."

"It's not magic?!" Asuka slightly yelled out. "What is it then?"

"Science..." Asuka said no more as she looked at the ground then to the arena to see a blonde man getting impatient.

"Come on where is this pink-haired bastard! I want to get this over with to show who's stronger!" Sting said lighting up his fist and smacking it on his other hand.

"Calm down Sting, he'll be here." Rogue said putting a hand on Sting's shoulder.

Suddenly the ground shook almost knocking everyone over and stopped as fast as it started.

"What the hell was tha-"

The tunnel opposite where Sting and Rogue came out of burst in flames as torrents of orange, black, blue and white fire came at the duo but stopped 2 metres in front of them and swirled around each other like a tornado. Everyone was blown away by the wind and the intense heat, the Fairy Tail guild members sweatdropped at the spectacular entrance their Dragonslayer made. As the fire passed something or more likely, someone emerged from the flames and smirked.

The crowd roared like never before as they saw who was at the end of the flames. Their very own Dragon Slayer.

The Four-Flamed Salamander.

"Hello boys! It's good to see you two are ready!" Natsu cheerfully said which earned a frown and a glare from the twin slayers. "Eh... not the talking type unlike last time we fought huh? You were pretty cocky ten years ago, let's see how much you've changed!"

"..."

"Whatever, let's get on with the fight."

A man dressed in white and black striped clothes stood between them and explained the rules of the fight. It was exactly the same as the rules from the Grand Magic Games. Once that was said the man disappeared and a timer appeared above their heads counting down from 10 seconds.

***10***

***9***

***8***

***7* **Natsu rolled up his sleeves as he got ready.

***6***

***5***

***4* **Sting and Rogue clenched up their fists as they were ready to attack the other dragon slayer

***3***

***2* **everyone in the arena stayed quiet as they waited for it to get to zero.

***1***

"..."

"..."

"..."

"**FIGHT!" **The audience screamed as the counter hit zero. Instantly Sting and Rogue dashed towards Natsu ready to punch him square in the face, but Natsu disappeared and reappeared behind them round house kicking them both into the walls.

"Is that all you've got?" Natsu said taunting them. Sting was the first to get up and the first to attack. He puffed his cheeks up and shouted.

"**Hakuryū no Hōkō!" **A white laser beam went towards Natsu but Natsu did nothing but fold his arms and said.

"**Karyū no Kanakirigoe." **

"Screech?" Yajima said looking at what that spell did. Luckily he did see what he was wondering about.

The screech made contact with the laser and tore it apart, bit from bit in a split second. It was gone and Sting reeled back a bit in shock.

"Tch, I don't think magic spells would work on him..." Rogue said finally getting up and gripping his sword.

"Well then, let's go old school!" The dragon's leaped up to Natsu and started performing various kicks and punches, some of them made contact but only damaged slightly as he blocked most of the attacks with both of his hands.

Natsu stopped both their attacks with both of his hands and pushed them away, Sting and Rogue grunted as they were thrown with such force.

"You two have gotten stronger!" Natsu said dusting his clothes. "Definitely stronger than last time."

"We can say the same for you." Sting charged up an attack between his hands and released a magic spell

"**Hakuryū no Ten no Harubādo!" **Sting released a laser in shape of a Halberd and launched it towards Natsu but he had caught it with his hands and crushed the magic spreading the particles out. Natsu managed to dodge Rogue's surprise **Ankokuryū no Katto **and instantly countering his attack with an upper kick flip on his jaw propelling him into the air. Laxus felt a bit pissed off that the blonde haired bitch copied his attack

"**Karyū** no..."Natsu put himself above Rogue's ragdoll body in midair and put his body in a streamline with his fist out.. **"Mangurigaeshi!" **

Rogue coughed up blood midway through getting piled drived by Natsu straight into the ground rendering him motionless for a while. Sting travelled to Natsu in a split second and kicked Natsu in the back sending him into the nearest wall creating a dust cloud.

"Rogue! You alright?!" Sting said standing in front of him in a protective pose.

"Yeah..." He slowly stood up, his clothes now burned from the Fire Dragon Slayer and had visible cuts and bruises on his skin. Sting was in no better shape as a portion of his sleeves were torn off and his skin was slightly burnt.

"Come on you two, is that all you've got? I had such high hopes for you guys." Natsu emerged from the dust cloud unharmed with his clothes still in good condition. "I know you have some hidden power there..." Natsu disappeared in flames and reappeared in front of Sting **"So show me." **

Sting threw a punch at Natsu, Natsu punched him in the chest multiple times in a space of one second and grabbed hold of his neck. He teleported himself and Sting above the arena and threw Sting down, Sting looked up at Natsu and started charging up his magic again.

"**Hikariryū no bīmu!" **Sting roared as he created a ball of light energy in his hands and released it at the speeding fire Dragon Slayer. The attack made contact however, it was to no avail as Natsu kept going faster and faster getting closer to Sting.

"Get the hell away from me!" He fired various beams at Natsu who managed to dodge them all and started to panic. Natsu spread his arms out like a winged animal and yelled.

"**Karyū no Yokugeki!**" Sting was caught in the attack and was sent straight into the earth creating a crater. Natsu dived straight for Sting while he was immobilized, Rogue however, managed to grab Sting and the very last second but he himself was just as hurt as Sting. Natsu who was in a knelt position stood up and dusted his glowing red trench coat turning his gaze towards the Twin Dragons.

"Is that all you've got?" Natsu taunted while rolling up his sleeves once again. Red mist gathered around him as he stepped towards the duo, an image of a Dragon appeared for a split second as he approached. The audience saw it as well and were wondering how powerful Natsu had gotten. Laxus shivered when he saw the red mist. "Honey?" Laxus turned around to Mirajane holding a Ruka who was in a trance with the match.

"Ah yes?" Laxus was freed from his trance.

"Anything wrong?"

"Ah... nothing... just recalling the last time me and Natsu had a fight..." Laxus weakly said.

"Oh? I remember now, isn't this his first stage of using **that**?"

"Yeah there are actually three stages but his third stage is only used in dire situations, he managed to beat me with his second stage but you surely remember when he used **that** years ago?"

"That was an image I would rather forget to be honest." Mirajane said reeling a bit. "Well I wonder how this match will turn out..."

Sting and Rogue gritted their teeth as they charged into Natsu at full speed and managed to hit Natsu in the stomach with full force and their magic powers entwined with it.

_'Yes!'_ They both thought but then soon realized their mistake.

"That was a nice hit boys, did quite a bit damage to me." The pink-haired dragon glared daggers at the two dragon slayers who have their fists connected to his abdomen. "But your first mistake was **getting too close to me**." He grabbed both of their heads and slammed them into the ground.

"**Karyū no Sakuganki!**" Natsu fists turned into a blur as his hands pounded them into the ground. Gajeel spat out his drink scaring the shit out of Levy and their kid.

"That asshole copied my move! What the hell does he think he's doi-" ***Bonk***** **Gajeel sat down with a lump on his head and with a pouty face next to an annoyed Levy ranting on about using that sort of language around Jake.

Sting and Rogue grabbed both of Natsu's arms and propelled themselves headbutting Natsu in the face sending him a few steps back. He wiped the blood from his nose as he barely managed to block both of the fists from the duo. "That's more like it!" Pushing them back he sent another roar in their direction but they dodged and sent their roars towards the mage.

Rogue was hesitant to attack but did so anyway. Rogue felt a shiver through his spine as he looked at Natsu and for a split second both of his eyes glowed red and their attacks shattered mid-air. _'Oh shit.' _Sting noticed it as well and stepped back a bit.

"Fuck! Why is he so strong!"

Natsu grinned whilst shaping his right hand as a gun and crossing his left hand under it like as if he was holding an actual gun. He shot towards Rogue who dodged most of the attacks but one hit him and burned a portion of his clothes and skin.

"Plasma blasts?"

"Correct!"

Sting gritted his teeth as he dragged Rogue out of the onslaught of plasma, Natsu stopped his attacks and cautiously watched the two's actions. Sting started to charge his magical energy, white swirls wrapped around his body as he shouted

"We're going to have to use that Rogue!"

"Now?!" Rogue's magical energy also swirled around the mage and the immense pressure made the audience reel back but did not affect Natsu as much.

"What's going on here?" Erza asked

"It seems the Twin Dragons have invented or found a new move." Laxus answered resting a palm on Ruka's head who was on Laxus' lap. "I have heard of this move before, they modify the Dragon Force."

"They what?!" Mirajane, Erza, Lucy and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild shouted.

Laxus covered his ears then pointed towards the match. "Just watch."

Back to the match Natsu looked in curiosity at the two.

**"This is the power that surpasses Dragon Force!" **White scales started to cover the whole of his body, it was different to his **White Drive **as the white scales covered all of his body, this also happened to Rogue with his **Shadow Drive**.

**"This is the strongest force in all of the world!"**

Natsu shielded his eyes for a moment as the two dragons transformed.

**"Doragon Fōsu: Ōbādoraibu." **

A blast of magical energy spread out in a large radius knocking down most of the audience and held Natsu back 2 steps, as usual, Laxus, Gajeel and Dragon Slayers stood still unaffected by it including Wendy who was injured. The senior members however, were pushed back and had to cover themselves from the force.

As fast as it appeared it disappeared and was left with a full white scale Sting and a full black scale Rogue. They emitted immense magical energy and were slightly snarling as they looked at Natsu.

"This looks intere-" Natsu was interrupted as he was sent flying into the wall by the two enhanced Dragon Slayers. Rogue continued to thrown shadows at Natsu while Sting released a powerful spell on him.

**"Hōrī Nova!" **His Holy Nova was now much more powerful than ever before and that caused Natsu to get flung into the air, Rogue and Sting blurred out and reappeared around Natsu giving him endless punches and attacks pummeling him as they descending to the ground. The crowd was getting worried now and so was Erza. _'What are you doing?! Use it now!' _She thought as she held Elizabeth's hand tighter.

"Mummy?"

"Ah yes dear?"

"Is daddy going to be alright?"

"Yeah, he's going to be alright he'll beat those punks." Erza said messing up her hair again. _'I hope so.'_

5 minutes went past as Natsu was now dug into the ground in a sprawled out position, everyone had shocked faces as they realized Natsu, the Four-Flamed Salamander was close to defeat.

**"What was all that talk Natsu? It's all bark but not bite huh?" **

**"Sting, come on we won let's leave it at that." **

The referee was about to wave the flag down for the victory of Sting and Rogue but stopped as felt an insufferable amount of power.

Laxus' whole body twitched as he recurred the events of the match between the two.

And how he had been horribly defeated.

"Those idiots have gone done it now!" Laxus screamed gripping his chair so hard it snapped the arm rests. Sting and Rogue approached the fallen Dragon Slayer ignoring the magical power.

**"What is this I thought we finished it-" **

"Get away from him!" Sting looked to his right to see Erza and Laxus' terrified faces, Sting looked confused but was soon answered as he returned his gaze to Natsu.

Who was directly in front of him.

**"Wha-" **Sting and Rogue blinked and saw the sky and felt a huge pain coursing through their body. They regained their vision and soon saw that they were sent flying in an instant.

**"You shitty BRATS!" **The roar was strong enough to knock down everyone in the stadium. **"You both think you're so tough huh? Fucking Third Generation Dragon Slayers my ass!" **The parents of Fairy Tail covered their children's ears from Natsu's vulgar language.

"It's no use, this is his Second Stage isn't it?" Mirajane said covering Ruka's ears.

"Yeah, those idiots are done for."

Natsu's trench coat started glowing and the ground started shaking. 4 different colored flames danced around Natsu and each color wrapped around each of his limbs and emitted an intense heat wave, dark red scales formed on his arms stopping just above his armpit, the tips of hair set alight at a yellowish orange flame. His canines grew longer and scales also started to form around his face and neck, however, the most terrifying appearance out of all of those was his eyes. It had turned into slits and looked empty, it was like looking into space. Steam came out of his nose and fire dripped from his mouth as he grinned maniacally.

**"****Doragon Fōsu: Haipādoraibu." **

Sting and Rogue soon fell onto their asses as they felt the surge of power blow them away and stared into a very angry dragon. Sting and Rogue stood up as fast as they could and formed a stance to prepare their unison raid.

**"This will finish him off surely!" **

**"Come on Rogue let's do this!"** They combined their magical attacks together and a few seconds passed before there was a small ball between both of their hands releasing a killer aura.

**"Seieiryū Senga!" **

A huge beam of the combined powers of the two mages approached Natsu at alarming speeds.

"Natsu-san dodge it! You can't let it hi-" Wendy shouted from the railings but was stopped by Laxus putting an arm on her shoulder.

"I guess you weren't there when **that** happened." He said shaking his head.

"Erm, what? Between you and Natsu? I know he beat you but I don't exactly know how..." Wendy looked towards the figure standing at the very end of the arena who was about to take on the magical attack.

"In this form, he has released his Fourth Origin as a Dragon Slayer."

"Fourth Origin?! I thought we only had 3?"

"Dragon Slayers have 5 Origins and Natsu unlocked his fifth one years ago in that very last battle as you know."

"Y-Yeah... he was truly terrifying..." Wendy shook at her memories of a demonized Natsu.

"In this form he is unstoppable, look." He said pointing towards Natsu.

As the attack sped towards him Natsu looked up and smiled as his eyes glowed a hellish red color.

**"Jigoku no hi." **White flames erupted from the ground and annihilated the magic attack before it got Natsu, the flames boiled the ground as they continued roaring up into the sky before fading away into non-existence.

**"What the..." **Sting stepped back in fright as he for a split second saw a terrifying Dragon behind Natsu, Rogue seemingly had saw this as well and looked worryingly at each other.

**"What did we just do?" **They both asked each other.

White flames flickered around the arena as they swirled above in the air into a big ball and went straight into Natsu, he absorbed the flames and and took steps forwards but stopped as he looked at Sting and Rogue's terrified face. He smiled sadistically as he raised his hand in the air and punched the ground beneath him. 2 other Natsu appeared beside the original one.

Laxus looked closely at the match. "Well this is new..."

**"Let me teach you brats a lesson about 'real' Dragon Slayer Magic." **The doppelganger Natsu went into a stand put their right fists out and charged their magical energy. **"And let me help you experience flames hotter than hell."**

Small white balls the size of a baseball appeared in front of their fists and looked like they were going to explode.

**"Eta..." **The white fire balls grew now to an enormous size at least twice the size of the Natsus. **"Carinae." **

The huge fireballs connected into one and was sent into the direction of the dragon slayers, the ground beneath the fire ball melted and caught on fire before slamming into Sting and Rogue creating a huge blinding explosion.

The announcer's box has been quiet for a while being hypnotized by the fight of the Dragons, even Jason managed to keep his mouth shut and focus on the match, however he was furiously writing something down on his notepad while watching the match. The other judges were on the edge of their seats gripping their tables and waiting for the aftermath of Natsu's attack.

Dust whirled around and eventually dispersed as Natsu walked through it as his **Hyperdrive** was still active, he looked down at the crater beneath him and saw white flames flickering on the ground and a burned, beaten up Sting and Rogue unconscious. Using the flames Macao taught him years ago, he picked up both of them with his flames without burning them and placed them on the stretchers the paramedics placed out. **  
**

"W-We have a winner!" The referee shouted out as he pulled the winning flag up. "Winner: Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel!"

The audience cheered for Natsu as he went out of his **Hyperdrive** and slowly exhaled closing his eyes. However that was disturbed when 2 redheads slammed into him and full speed into the ground.

"Natsu!"

"Daddy!"

Erza hugged Natsu who was beneath her and Elizabeth was on top of Erza's head laughing. "You did it daddy!"

Natsu smiled as he wiggled his arms out of his wife's grasp and hugged Elizabeth. "Yeah, Yeah I did." The family laughed as the audience cheered on and on, in the announcer's box Jason lay back on his chair smiling and just said. "Cool."

Yajima and the Mayor just looked at each other laughing and proceeded to come down and congratulate the man.

Natsu stood back and up walked towards the now awake dragon slayers, he himself wasn't in such a satisfactory state, his clothes were tattered and his trench coat was burned at the tips. Minus the bleeding he was alright. Yukino had been watching the match and came running down with the paramedics to go to her husband, she noticed Natsu walking towards her and she put up her hands in a defensive position to block him from going near Sting.

Natsu raised his hand to intend to harm. "It's alright, I've already won and I just want to talk to him."

"Let him pass Yukino." Sting said. Said girl hesitated at first before putting her hands down and set herself aside for Natsu to walk to, the Dragneel family stayed behind Yukino to leave the father to his business.

"What are you doing here Natsu, came here to bask in glory and tease me?" Sting said looking away from him. Natsu just stood there and looked at him, after a few seconds Natsu looked down to the floor and shook his head.

"What happened Sting."

"What?"

"I said what the hell happened. What happened to the person I knew years ago when we fought alongside together in the E.N.D.?!" Natsu shouted scaring Sting a bit. Sting kept silent though looking down into his lap and a few minutes of silence passed before he finally spoke up.

"Me and Yukino are having money troubles... We are 'this' close to actually moving out, the Sabertooth Guild doesn't exactly have a dorm so-"

*Slam*

Natsu placed a wad of cash on his desk in a briefcase from his exquip realm which was worth millions. "This is spare change to me to be honest, and besides I don't need anything else apart from my money. I also have a lot of cash so you and Yukino should buy a decent house and start a family." With that said he walked out leaving a teary eyed Sting who was silently thanking God and Natsu. Yukino entered and saw the wad of cash, Natsu saw all this and held his family.

Coming out of the tunnel he was tacked by the entire Guild and was given praises, Natsu just looked at all of them and smiled before putting his hand in the air with his thumb and index finger out screaming. "WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

**Now forgive me for any Japanese mistakes haha, I didn't put a translation sort of thing before so I'll do it now. **

****Hakuryū no Hōkō - Light Dragon's Roar****

******Karyū no Kanakirigoe - Fire Dragon's Piledriver******

********Hakuryū no Ten no Harubādo - Light Dragon's Heaven Halberd ********

**********Ankokuryū no Katto - Shadow Dragon's Cut**********

************Karyū **Mangurigaeshi - Fire Dragon's Jackhammer**************

****************Hikariryū no bīmu - Light Dragon's Beam****************

******************Karyū no Yokugeki - Fire Dragon's Wing Attack ******************

********************Doragon Fōsu: Ōbādoraibu - Dragon Force: Overdrive********************

**********************Doragon Fōsu: Haipādoraibu - Dragon Force: Hyperdrive**********************

************************Jigoku no hi - Hellfire************************

**************************Eta **Carinae - It's actually the name of supposedly one of the hottest stars in the Universe. ****  
****************************

****************************Anyways, thanks for reading and sorry for the late update! ****************************


	4. Redfox Incident

**Hey! I did it! Goddamn all these mock exams and the another mock exams in February then my actually exams in end of spring ;-; Ah well, I did the story over time to yeah, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Fairy Tail But I do own my ocs Jake and Elizabeth ****  
**

**Oh, and thanks to one my best friends Jenc for beta-reading three-quarters of this, she's great haha. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a week later and Natsu woke up to find his face being completely smothered by Erza's breasts. He looked up to see Erza's sleeping face and couldn't help to caress her face and swipe away the beautiful red hair she had. He waited a while before slipping away from Erza's death grip and sat up. Erza made some sort of a whimpering noise as he moved but stopped when Natsu put a pillow where his presence lingered. He looked around to see Elizabeth wasn't here.

_'She's probably downstairs watching Madoka, boy, she is in for a surprise when she finds out episode 3... which is I think what she's watching next.' _

Natsu chuckled, putting on a black vest before he descended down the stairs.

He found Elizabeth sitting on the dining room table with her chin resting in her palm She looked melancholy and confused. Natsu knew why but he intended to ask anyway. "What's wrong Elizabeth?" he asked with a slight cheeky tone to it.

"I don't understand..." she said, though the she mumbled the last part of her reply.

"You don't understand what?" Natsu did his best to stifle the laughter that was building up.

"I don't understand why Madoka is like that," she said, placing her head down on the table.

Natsu eventually released the laughter he was holding before he leaned over to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek. "I told you that you were too young for it but you didn't listen!" he laughed.

Elizabeth gave a pout face which looked identical to Erza's. "But daddy!"

"No buts," he said abruptly. "Now, do you want sausages and eggs, or bacon and eggs?"

Elizabeth jerked her head up at the mere mention of food. It was evident in which parent she inherited those genes from. "I want bacon and eggs daddy!" she said, jumping around.

Natsu chuckled, put his hand on Elizabeth's warm head and said, "Calm down Elizabeth, why don't you wake mummy up while I start cooking?"

She smiled at her dad before she ran out the door, leaving Natsu to cook her breakfast.

Elizabeth dashed up the stairs and into her parent's room where she found Erza sprawled out on the bed clutching a red plush dragon toy. She giggled, jumping on the bed, waiting for Erza to awaken.

"Mummy! Mummy! Daddy is cooking!" she said ecstatically.

Groaning, Erza woke up only to be greeted with Elizabeth bouncing on the bed. She rubbed her eyes with her palms before she jerked her hands out to grab Elizabeth by her waist, hauling her down in the vacant space adjacent to her. Erza tickled Elizabeth's stomach by blowing raspberries into it; this made both of them laugh loudly.

Erza eventually stopped and kissed Elizabeth in the forehead. "Good morning my little pumpkin."

"Good morning mummy!"

Downstairs, Natsu was finishing setting up the table for breakfast. He heard the laughter that reverberated through the walls and her looked up at the ceiling. _'They sure make a big racket when they wake up.'_

He sighed before he drew his apron away and set the food carefully on the table. When he was finished, he decided it was best to call both redheads down, however was interrupted by a knock on the door. He peeped out the living room window but found nothing and nobody outside. He decided to open it nonetheless but still found nothing as he looked around.

A sniffle came from below. Natsu looked down and found a young, ebony-haired boy who happened to belong to the Redfox family: Jake.

Natsu crouched down to see Jake sniffling and rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Jake? What's wrong?" he asked. "Where are your parents?"

"M-Mum and D-D-Dad are f-fighting... a-and they were s-shouting at each other... M-Mum left the h-house but D-Dad stayed in the h-h-house and started t-t-throwing stuff everywhere... Then I-I-I got scared and w-went to find y-you..." Jake stuttered in between sniffles before he began to wail vociferously.

Natsu scooped the little boy up into his arms and began to rock him so he could quieten down and gradually fall to sleep. _What's this? Gajeel and Levy? Arguing?! _

He felt a tinge of anger building up inside him. He was irritated by the fact that they had neglected Jake during their quarrel but that was outweighed by worrisome as this had never happened before. He closed the door shut with his foot before eventually placing Jake carefully down on the couch. He pondered for a short while before Elizabeth and Erza ambled down the stairs.

Erza looked down at the slumbering boy lying down on the couch. "What happened Natsu?" she asked.

He looked over to Erza, his eyes shadowed by an obscure dullness. "Gajeel and Levy had a fight," he replied.

"What? What happened?" Erza then queried, shocked.

"I don't know the details but if it made them fight then it must be pretty serious." Natsu sighed. "You two go eat while I phone up the guild to see if Levy went in there by any chance."

Erza nodded as she took Elizabeth by the hand and led her into the dining room. Elizabeth took one last look at Jake and her face frowned, her eyes were glowing with dejectedness. Jake was her best friend and to see him in such a fragile and feeble state made her heart sink to her shoes.

Meanwhile, Natsu opened a drawer in the living room and grabbed an opaque, blue sphere: a lacrima communication device. He activated it, and waited as it rang for a while.

The ringing stopped and a voice called out his name. "Natsu!" It was Mirajane.

Natsu scrunched his face at the vociferous yell and reeled away from the lacrima before he put it to his ear again. "Jesus Mira! What's wrong?" he asked though he had a faint idea what was wrong.

"It's Levy! She's...she's locked herself in the library and put a seal on the door. Not even Laxus can destroy it."

An explosion erupted from the other line and then Laxus' voice said, "No."

"Only you can do it, Natsu!" Mira exclaimed.

Natsu nodded and turned off the lacrima. His jogging pants burned away as they were replaced by coal-coloured jeans. He grabbed his red trench coat and opened the door. Erza and Elizabeth noticed the raucous noise and followed behind him wondering what was going on, "Levy's locked herself in the Library and will not talk to anyone else, can you get Jake and go visit Gajeel for me at his house? We need to sort this out." Erza nodded and picked up Elizabeth and went upstairs to get changed. Natsu closed the door behind him and put up his hood.

His feet set ablaze as he took flight towards the Guild, bystanders watched in awe as they saw a persont take flight into the sky.

**Guild **

"Levy come one! This isn't helping!" Gray said as he banged on the door but to no avail he got no response from her and gave up. The walls around the big doors were charred and battered as various magic spells of Laxus tried to force themselves in .

"What is actually going on..." Laxus asked as he swiped the sweat from his forehead. "And when did she get so strong?"

Mirajane perked in when Laxus asked the question. "I think it may have had to do with something about Gajeel."

"Really?" Laxus questioned

"Yeah Natsu's coming here n-" Fire spiraled next to her and Natsu materialized, scaring the soul out of Mirajane.

"Natsu!" She screeched "Don't do that! It's so surprising!"

Natsu smirked before asking, "Where is she?" Natsu said looking around until he saw a huge double door that was glowing with a blue seal. "Found her, alright." Natsu approached the door with caution, all eyes were fixated on his every move as he got nearer and nearer. He was finally up close to the door and lightly knocked on it.

"Levy?" Natsu quietly said as he looked at Freed who had now just currently entered the fray.

"Leave me alone!" Levy's muffled voice could be heard form the other side of the door. "This has nothing to do with you guys!"

"Well if you're acting like that it's obviously a big problem isn't it?" Natsu remarked.

Whilst Natsu kept Levy company, Freed was silently rearranging the sophisticated runes that she had created, the runes were quite hard for Freed but despite the complexity of the runes, he could solve them.

"Levy, I know about you and Gajeel..." Natsu whispered only making sure that it was conveyed to Levy privately. "You and Gajeel have been fighting haven't you?"

Silence lingered with only the sounds of people murmuring. It was broken when Levy whispered back, "How did you know...?" Sniffles followed after the question and quite sobbing could be heard.

Natsu hesitated, "It... was Jake."

"Jake?!" Levy exclaimed.

"Yes Levy, Jake. He came over to my house just this morning and wailing at how you two were fighting." He said with a stern voice.

"I-I didn't know... Is he okay?" Levy asked with a whimpering voice

"He's with Erza and Elizabeth on their way to your house to have a chat with Gajeel, just like I'm here to have a chat with you."

Natsu looked at Freed who had finished the last of the runes, Freed faced Natsu and nodded at him, he backed away letting Natsu do his thing. The pink-haired man stood up and paced back 5 steps, his hands glowed red with magical energy, preparing for a devastating spell.

"**Karyu no Ora." **Fire pooled out from his hands and the wisps of the flames pressed against the strong wooden door. Some of Levy's enchantments were still there so Natsu fired it up a bit. **"Inferno." **He said this word in English and the fire intensified.

The door's blasted open leaving smoke everywhere and Natsu took this chance to confront Levy by himself. He entered the double doors and shut them behind him, as soon as the smoke blew away, an enchantment rune was flung into his direction. Natsu easily slapped it away and it broke into tiny pieces, he lazily looked at Levy who was behind him and sighed.

"Come on Levy, don't make this hard now." He said approaching her with caution.

"This is my problem, not yours!" Levy retorted as she prepared another rune to shoot at Natsu. However, her efforts were in vain as Natsu teleported in front of her and grabbed her hand which interrupted the spell sequence."

"Levy." His voice was so full of fire that it seemed like she was talking to a Dragon, "You are so stubborn Levy, just because this is your problem does't mean that you can't get anyone to help you. Mirajane and Laxus were willing to help you but instead you blocked them out! You and Gajeel were arguing so much and being so aggressive, Jake was scared and ran away to my house. This may be your first time but I'm going to make sure this is the last. Now Levy." -Natsu put his hand on Levy's shoulders- "What the hell is happening between you and Gajeel?!"

Levy stood there for a while processing the information that was thrown at her. She swiped away the locks of her blue hair to the side and looked down at the ground, tears dripping from her eyes, "I think Gajeel's cheating on me..."

Natsu looked at Levy for a while before pulling up two chairs and sat down on one of them, Levy reluctantly sat down on the other, "I've seen him with another girl and I've seen that same woman every so often..."

The man sighed as he put a hand on his head, "Right, so I think Gajeel probably didn't tell you?" He questioningly said.

"Tell me what?" Levy asked

"Ah... that stupid metal head..." Natsu swiped his hand through his hair, "If he just explained this at your wedding or when you guys were dating, this would've have never happened."

Levy didn't understand what he was saying, "What do you mean, my wedding, when we were dating...? What?" She was now curious to see what Gajeel hadn't told her.

"Okay, so." Natsu fired a flame up in the air and it took form of a mark. That mark was a dragon wrapped around the sword, "You see this?" -He pointed to the mark in the air- "This is the contract that me and Erza agreed to when we dated and when we got married. You see, the way we Dragon Slayers love is the same way Dragons love."

"And how is that?" Levy asked

"I'm getting there." Natsu said blankly. "So, the way Dragons love is that they make a contract with the partner and a mark appears on the body, it can be anywhere, for example. Erza's mark is on the back of her neck and it is Red because fire. The mark above me shows a dragon wrapping around a sword, the dragon is from me and the sword is from Erza, Gajeel probably also forgot to tell you that we love forever and we do not sway away from the ones we truly love. Unlike normal humans, we love only one and when we are deserted by the ones we love, we are cursed forever. So it's likely that Gajeel is not cheating on you, we can go speak to him if you want."

Levy looked at the ground and back at the mark above Natsu, it dispersed and Natsu grinned.

"So then, this tattoo on my back is actually a dragon's mark? Not a tattoo?" Levy asked

"Yeah it is, so." Natsu stood up and grabbed Levy's arm. "Let's go talk to Gajeel eh?"

"Wait wha-!" She couldn't finish as the duo disappeared in a spit of flames.

**Redfox Residence**

Erza, Elizabeth and Jake stood outside the house, it was abnormally silent as usually you would hear the Tv on because of Gajeel.

Jake had dried tears on his cheek which matched with his runny nose. Elizabeth held Erza's right hand whilst Jake held on to Erza's left. Erza let go of the sad child and crouched down to his level.

"You want to go in or stay out here on the bench with my daughter?" Erza asked with a soothing voice.

Jake looked up at Erza's hazelnut eyes and sniffled out, "I'll stay... with Liz..." Elizabeth smiled and gently placed her hand on his hand and led him to the bench near the park entrance. Erza looked back at the two and smiled in sweet nostalgia, she remembered how whenever Natsu go hurt she would always take care of him. Whether be it physical or mental she would always be there to comfort him.

She braced herself and walked into the Redfox residence whilst shouting "Gajeel! Are you in here?" Her question was answered almost immediately when he found Gajeel sat within a pile of broken furniture. He sat there looking blankly out of the window with a bottle of beer in his hand. It seemed he had maliciously wrecked the entire living room out of frustration or anger.

Erza was cautious as she knew how bad Dragon Slayers are when they are in the most foul mood, "Gajeel?"

The man blinked a few times before slowly moving his head towards Erza to which he lifted his brow, "Erza? To what do I owe thee?" He said sarcastically.

"What's going on with you and Levy? Looking at the state of this room it seems you were arguing quite ferociously with each other." Erza walked around the living room examining all the clutter and broken chairs, fabrics and tables.

Gajeel grumbled, he didn't want to talk about it, but knowing Erza, she might probably break is steel-enforced bones with one swing of a sword. I mean after all, he _is_ the Salamander's bride, "Ugh, Levy thought I was cheating on her and she threw a tantrum and yeah," -He stood up while gesturing to the whole room- "this happened..."

Erza picked up a framed picture which was still intact and dusted off the dirt, "You mean to tell me she did all this?" She asked looking at the picture of the happy family, "Did you tell her?".

"Tell her what?" Gajeel said looking profoundly confused.

Erza however looked at him with the uttermost shock, "You mean you haven't told her about how Dragon Slayers love?"

Gajeel looked down and at that very moment it all made sense, _'Gah, I'm stupid...'_ Gajeel slapped himself mentally at the thought of his idiocy, "I thought she already knew about it... I was wondering why she threw a tantrum..."

Erza crossed her hands in a casual demeanor and approached the Iron Dragon Slayer. "So? What are you going to do? Jake's out there with my Elizabeth and Levy's locked herself up at the Guild."

Gajeel's mind was like a piece of clockwork, his brain ticked and turned wondering what to do. He finally snapped out of his trance and said, "I'll go talk to Levy and then we can both talk about what happened and say sorry to Jake."

"Actually it's fine I already brought her here." A voice spoke out as fire cascaded around the room and out of the fire came out Levy and Natsu, "I'm just going to let you two talk it out and I'll grab Erza here." On cue he grabbed Erza's hand and both of them teleported outside in the park where Jake and Elizabeth was. They were on the swings happily talking to each other. Natsu pointed this out and recalled, "Remember when we were like that as kids?"

Erza smiled and sighed, "Yeah, you would always be sad because you couldn't find your father so you always went to me and we would hang out." They both sat down at a bench and Erza rested her head lovingly on Natsu's shoulders. They interlinked fingers and waited for the results to happen with the Redfox couple.

**Meanwhile **

Both Levy and Gajeel stood there awkwardly, silence lingering above both of their heads, they both knew what to say but didn't know when they should. The silence was enough, Gajeel went to make the first move.

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry," They both said at the exact same time, unbeknownst to Gajeel, Levy was on the edge of tears due to her terrible misunderstanding. Levy looked at Gajeel with eyes that could melt steel, her eyes, filled with overflowing tears locked on the Gajeel's and in a breath, they came together and grasped each other tightly.

"Gajeel! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for misunderstanding!" Levy's muffled voice wailed as her tears drenched the shirt of Gajeel's. Gajeel himself had a lone tear traversing down his cheek and hugged Levy's small frame tightly.

"I'm sorry too Levy. I should've told you..." Gajeel uttered while stroking levy's azure hair. "The woman you've seen me with is actually a client for an S-Class job, it was to bodyguard her whilst her fiancé was out of town..."

"Oh... I'm sorry for misunderstanding." Levy whimpered.

"It's alright, the job's over now and I got the money! Gihi!" Gajeel chuckled which in turn made Levy smile as well.

"Well..." Levy stood up straight and pulled out a book. She read some incantations and the whole room whizzed around with objects flying about and going back into the one piece. It was like time was turning back before they started arguing.

"We should probably go get Jake and say sorry to him, he's outside with the Salamander's family." Gajeel suggested as he opened the door with Levy in hand.

They walked outside to see in the park Jake and Elizabeth playing and Natsu and Erza laughing. Gajeel and Levy looked at each other and inhaled sharply before entering the lush green park to greet Jake.

Elizabeth saw the parents and tapped Jake, "Jake, it's your mum and dad." Elizabeth whispered as she walked away to her own family and watch the events that'll unfold in front of them.

Jake turned around and ran towards his parents, tears flowed from his eyes as he jumped up and was caught by the mother and father.

"We're sorry Jake." Levy said as she pulled everyone into a tight hug. "We're sorry for making you sad and we won't do it again."

Jake said nothing as he happily cried on Levy's shoulder, Gajeel pulled away and walked towards the Dragneel family. He looked at Salamander and grunted out, "I owe you one Salamander, thanks Erza..." He rubbed his black hair as he turned back around back to Levy. Gajeel and Levy both talked to each other before nodding and leading the family back inside.

Natsu sighed in relief as the family went inside, "That was a long day..." He looked at his fists which was bruised from Levy's magic, "She's gotten a lot stronger, physically and mentally. Let's hope something like this doesn't happen again eh?" Natsu chuckled as Erza smiled.

"Remember when we had our first fight has a married couple?" Erza questioned.

"You mean before Elizabeth was born?" His voice trembled a bit.

"Yea- Hey! Natsu where are you going!" She yelled as she saw Natsu power-walking away from the two redheads.

"Uhh, I need to go to the... toilet...?" He stuttered, looking behind him he saw a madly angry Erza and a laughing Elizabeth chasing him.

"Natsu! Get back here! I know that experience was traumatizing but get back here!"

"Oh no! I ain't bringing up the memory again!"

The family could be seen chasing each other on the rooftops of Fiore, families are a funny thing.


	5. Mermaid Heel Part 1

**Sup, Ephox here, It's been a while I guess? Anyways I finished my Mock ****Exams and so I worked on this for a while, Sorry for any mistakes or something in this s****tory, Jenc didn't have the time to Beta-Read this so yeah.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

3 weeks after the Redfox incident, the guild life was back to normal. Erza and Mirajane were at the bar idly chatting about the current news of Fiore. Elizabeth was playing around with Yuzu, Ruka, Leah and Jake, they all chased each other around nonchalantly ignoring the other Guild members as they wreaked havoc amongst the people. It was just another ordinary day with the Guild and it's lovely members.

Natsu sat in his office reading a bunch of papers about complaints from the members of the Guild. It was usually Laxus' job to do them, but Natsu offered to take the letters and 'sort them out'. In reality, once he had done analyzing the complaints made from people about the shenanigans of Fairy Tail he would place them into a neat pile on the corner of his desk.

And eject a small fire ball into it, busting it up in flames.

Natsu sighed in relief at the burnt cinders soaring around and scattered everywhere. He started laughing maniacally watching burnt paper fly around, he absolutely did not regret ever choosing to be the advisor of the Guild. He was interrupted, however by a knock on the open door and a Lucy coming in with a knowing look.

Natsu stopped laughing and coughed twisting his chair around to Lucy, "Erm, Hello Luce. What is it you need of me?" His antics were not so disguised as there were bits of papers on the floor and a charred mark on the desk.

Lucy rolled her eyes and handed him a Lacrima Ball, "The Guild 'Mermaid Heel' wishes to contact you."

Natsu looked at the ball, observing it's define features and raised a brow at the lilac-haired woman in front of him, "Mermaid Heel? What do they want of me?" He placed the ball on his desk and looked towards Lucy. She just mildly shrugged and walked out of the door saying.

"I don't really know myself, Natsu."

When she left Natsu put his concentration on the ball. It was a big, curvy, azure-coloured ball which was slightly transparent. He held it up with his two hands before chanting some words.

"**Echto Magi Kurata Unseige." **

The ball lit up the whole room and a ringing sound echoed throughout the room, it came from the ball.

"[Hello?]" A feminine voice called out, however, Natsu knew who this was.

"[Kagura? Is that you?]" Natsu questioned as he spoke into the ball.

"[Ah! Natsu-san! It's good to hear from you, how has it been these past 6 years?]" She seemed happy to hear from Natsu.

"[You mean from the last time visiting Mermaid Heel? It's been pretty good, I have a daughter now.]" A silence was heard from the other line until Kagura replied.

"[Really?! What's her name? Milliana always told me about her babysitting some child but I never expected it to be you and Erza's! Is she like Erza?]" Natsu reeled back from the ball and composed himself from the outburst.

"[Yes she is, I'll bring her with me on the visit to Mermaid Heel.]"

"[Thanks! I'm sure she wou-wait. How did you know I needed you at Mermaid Heel?]" Kagura asked.

"[Lucy told me you are needed of me, I know what not you need about me, but I'll gladly help and I'll even bring my bubbly daughter with me to your Guild.]" Another few seconds of silence were heard on the other line before Kagura answered:

"[Thank you Natsu-san!]"

"[No problem Kagura, so what is it you need of me then?]" He asked whilst putting his crimson red trench coat on, "[I mean if you need help from me then it must have been serious...?]"

"[Ehhh, It's not actually that serious Natsu-san, well not for you, but for us It's actually really serious.]"

Natsu looked at the wall and asked, "[So then what is it Kagura?]"

"[We want you to teach some of our new recruits about combat.]" She said in a low voice.

"[But isn't Mermaid Heel a full-fledged woman's Guild? So why don't you train them?]" Natsu retaliated back

"[I'm going to a Guild Masters meeting, I assume Laxus is going there as well, so I need someone to train them while I'm gone for at least 2 days.]"

"[What about the S-Class members?] Natsu asked.

[They don't actually have much experience in training people and so we had to resort to you since you've helped our Guild plenty of times.]

Natsu was silent as he thought about it.

"[Natsu-san?]"

"[I'll do it, I'll train your recruits.]" He said with a firm voice.

"[Thank you Natsu-san! I'll leave you to prepare your things since we need you as soon as possible.]"

"[I'll be there in less than 4 hours or so. You all better prepare as well Kagura.]"

"[Will do! It's been great talking to you Natsu-San.]"

Natsu imagined Kagura bowing and chuckled at how accurate that probably was, "[Likewise.]"

He ended the call and placed the ball inside his cabinet. He placed it next to the 6 other Lacrima balls from other Guilds that gave it to him. Natsu pulled out a key and closed the old cabinet door, locking it and proceeding to pack up his stuff. He just happened to have clothes in his office at that time, and also Elizabeth's.

Exiting his office, he looked for Erza and noticed she wasn't there. He descended down the flight of stairs and walked over to the silver haired bartender, Mira saw him and waved towards his direction, "Ah! Hello Natsu! If you're looking for Erza she just went off to an S-Class job, she'll be back by at least tomorrow morning."

"Good, when she comes back, tell her that I'm at Mermaid Heel with Elizabeth." Natsu said

"Ahh, okay I'll tell Erza. Although she might go crazy if she found out you took Elizabeth too."

"It's fine," -Natsu waved it out- "Milliana's going to be there and you know how much Elizabeth loves Milliana."

"Yeah I guess, well you better set off then, Elizabeth is- oooh!" She was interrupted by a line of children being chased by the daughter of the Dragneel's, however, the barmaid caught Elizabeth from the back and hugged her tight.

"Auntie Mira! What are you doing? I was about to get them!" The redhead made a pout face and struggled in Mira's grasp. Natsu slid over and carried Elizabeth kissing her on the cheek.

"We're going on a trip Lizzy! Just you and me!" Natsu said while noticing the quick change of emotion in his child's face.

"Where are we going daddy?" Elizabeth bounced around in her fathers arms before he put her down and placed his hand on her head.

"Do you remember Ms Cat Lady?" Elizabeth's eyes widened and her mouth was left agape.

"Yes! I love her! She's so funny!" Laughter erupted from her and Natsu smiled leading her out through the door. Milliana would always offer to babysit Elizabeth whenever Natsu and Erza had to go on jobs. She started babysitting the child when Elizabeth was 3 and ever since then she has grown fond of Milliana and would always play with her whenever she visits.

"Are we not teleporting Daddy?" She asked holding her father's hands.

"No sweety, we're taking the train, It's going to take a huge chunk of my magic power to teleport from here to Mermaid Heel and I need my magical power." They started walking towards the train station and when they had reached there they bought the tickets and rode on the train.

Natsu had lost his motion sickness long time ago thanks to Erza, however Elizabeth had inherited the unfortunate sickness from her father. Natsu sat inside their carriage room with a sleeping Elizabeth next to him, he had put a sleeping spell on his daughter, kudos to Wendy for teaching him how to do that. He stood up and gave Elizabeth her plushy red dragon which she automatically cuddled it and smiled.

The man stood up and exited his room locking the door behind him. He traversed to the other carriage into the bar and sat down. Natsu ordered a flame martini and pulled out a book from underneath his trench coat. The book had draconian language only understood by Dragon Slayers. It was hard to decipher and Natsu had only managed to decipher 30 out of 157 page of it.

The book's contents were actually Ancient and Secret moves and skills of Dragon Slayers, from this book he found that there were actually lots of different types of Dragon Slayers, currently he was trying to decipher the 31st page and already figured out some of the Ancient moves of the Sky Dragon Slayers. He was planning to teach Wendy once he comes back from this trip. Natsu scrunched his face looking at the Draconian language and sighed with frustration. He closed the book and placed it back under his trench coat and grabbed the on-fire martini in front of him and gulped all of it down.

Suddenly he felt a small tug at his trench coat and turned to a small young girl, who was at least the same age as Elizabeth. She wore a bright yellow dress which elegantly matched her shining blonde hair. He frowned and leaned down to her.

"Hello there little girl, is there something you want?"

The girl had her hands behind her back and seemed quite shy, she eventually spoke up, "... Thanks..."

Natsu was confused and shook his head, "I'm sorry could you say that again?"

"Thanks... you... fire-man... saved us..." She had trouble speaking and was going red from embarrassment, she looked down to her feet and started to mess with her feet.

Natsu blinked a few times before trying to recall if he had ever seen a small blonde girl in some of his quest, but as hard as he thought he could not find her in his memories.

"I'm sorry but could you rem-" He was interrupted when she was suddenly picked up by a blonde-haired woman.

"Lilah! What have I told you about wandering off when I'm not looking? Then when I find you, you're disturbing this man over here..." Her voice slowly faded as she gazed upon the man in front of her. She paused for a moment looking at Natsu, he himself was confused at the brunette in front of him

"Uhh..."

Out of the blue the woman started crying as shimmering tears glided down her porcelain-like cheek. She put down her daughter and clasped her hands around her mouth muffling the sounds of her sobbing.

"Er! Ah! I'm sorry?!" Natsu yelled out as he saw the bystanders in the carriage giving him weird looks, he was looking like a perpetrator in this situation at the moment. However, the dragon slayer was completely surprised when she suddenly held a tight grip around his body, Natsu's hands didn't know what they were doing and were just hovering over her back.

Smooth.

Few seconds passed before the woman back off and bowed her head, "Thank you for saving me and my daughter 5 years ago, without you, we would've been killed and so we are grateful."

"5 Years ago...?" Natsu thought for a while before he finally remembered.

***5 Years Ago, Haruda Town***

_The town of Haruda was in mass panic, rubble was flung everywhere, buildings partly demolished, dead bodies littered the town and many of the townsfolk were fleeing from an incredibly huge monster that wreaked havoc amongst the area. The army showed up trying to subdue the monster but their efforts were in vain as it threw out a swipe of it's hand and wiped out an entire squadron of soldiers. _

_The commander of the small army grabbed a messenger that was next to him and screamed, "Where are the Guild Members we asked for?! They should be here by now!" The messenger started to feel dizzy from the person agitating him. He weakly put up his hand pointing to the direction behind him showing a red-orange streak of light fly over them. _

_The streak slowed down and hovered for a while until it crashed down near the Commander. A spur of fire covered the area until it blew away conceding a figure walking out of the fire. A pink-haired man in a red trench coat and black pants approached the Commander and saluted. _

"_I'm here for the job sir, and I'm guessing it has something to do with that?" He pointed behind him at the monstrous being rampaging through the streets. The Commander nodded, still shaking in his boots. _

_Natsu cracked his knuckles and started limbering up before facing the huge beast. He crouched down and wings made of fire erupted from his back, he stood up gazing at his handiwork before flying off. He left a smoke ring around his area of flight and you could see a flame heading straight towards the giant monster. _

_The monster turned around just in time to get rammed in the cheek by Natsu, the monster was blown back a few steps roaring vehemently clutching on to the tops of buildings trying to stabilize himself. _

_The dragon slayer levitated himself around eye level to the monster. Natsu noticed what the monster actually looked like; it was a 50m tall brown monster which had spikes running along down his spine and down to the tip of his tail. The monster turned around in anger and quickly swiped his hand down on Natsu. _

_Natsu didn't expect this and got hurled into a half-demolished house. He groggily got up and looked around hearing two people softly crying, his vision fixated on 2 bodies. A woman with shoulder-length brown hair held a small child in a bundle whilst sobbing on a body on the floor. Presumably her husband. _

_Natsu walked over and knelt next to the husband, the wife looked up with tears pooling out of her eyes. Natsu saw the sadness in her eyes and looked at the body. His two finger were placed over the neck and he felt no pulse. _

"_..." Natsu sat there in silence, mournful for the loss of the woman's husband and the child's father. _

"_He's dead..." The woman silently said caressing the cheek of her spouse. _

_Natsu stood up and placed a hand on her head,"It's best you and your child evacuate from here before anything else gets ser-" He was disrupted when the monster charged it's breath attack and roared towards the three. _

"_Shit!" Natsu stood in front of the mother and entered Dragon Force, __**"**__**Dragon Force: Helios Mode." **_

_Scales were seen underneath his eyes and fire in shape of a crown was implanted on the top of his head, he leaned back forming an 'X' with his arms in front of him and shouted, __**"**__**Fire Dragons..." **__Flame combusted from nowhere and was sucked into Natsu's mouth. His eyes turned to flame and wore an ear-splitting grin._

"_**...Godly Roar!" **_

***Present Day***

Natsu and Elizabeth exited the train, but not before they turned around to wave at the mother and her child.

"Daddy? Who was that?" Elizabeth said clasping her hand on Natsu's, she could see a small smile escaping his lips and she too smiled.

"It's just a friend I knew from 5 years ago, when you were just 1."

"Oh."

The rest of the journey on foot was not so bad as they lively talked to each other and played eye-spy through the 30 minute walk. In the distance they could see a tall wide building with a huge crest on it's front door, Natsu recognized the crest.

They had finally reached the Guild.

The father and daughter approached the Guild doors and was about to knock when he heard a voice behind him.

"Natsu?" A feminine voice perked up. He turned around to see a woman with cat-like features wearing casual clothing. It was Miliana.

"Cat Lady!" Elizabeth rushed over to the woman and jumped up for a hug, and in return, Miliana caught her and spun her around gleefully.

"Elizabeth! It's been a long time! You've grown up so much!"

"You haven't changed as well nee-san!"

Both of them bonded with each other before Milliana noticed Natsu and recomposed herself, "So Natsu, what brings you here?"

"Kagura actually asked me to come and help out with the new recruits, and so here I am."

"Ah! Kagura's probably in her office inside, but I've got to warn you, the senior members may know you but the newer members pledge by never letting a man set foot inside the guild, but of course the seniors know you're the exception, however, they don't know you're coming so just a warning. They may try to attack you. Do you want me to take care of Elizabeth whilst your helping?"

"Yeah sure, thanks Milliana, I know where you live so I'll probably drop by tonight to pick her up. We're going to be here for 2 days until Kagura comes back from her trip-" Natsu saw a worried look on Milliana's face. "- And I've booked us a hotel room at one of the fancy places here..." And the worry was gone.

"Alright! Be careful when you go in there alright."

"Yeah, yeah I will." Natsu waved it off as he saw Milliana picking up his daughter and probably going back to her place. Natsu felt sorry for Milliana, she always wanted to have a child but when she found out that she could no longer have children she was distraught. It was Erza that reformed her and put her back on the right path.

Anyways enough of the sad backstories, let's get back on track (That story will be for another time).

Natsu faced the big door and inhaled an inhumane amount of air. He exhaled loudly as he pushed the door open revealing an extravagant view.

A huge hall lay in front of him, painted with vibrant colours. A big-ass chandelier hung from the ceiling, extremely decorated with various ornaments and lights, a flight of stairs that looked like it would murder your feet sat underneath it. One feature that highlights the guild was that there were a lot of women. And by a lot, I mean a _**lot**_."

He swished his hood over his head and ignited his magic, pouring it on his trench coat. One redeeming feature that enemies of Natsu know is that when he ignites his magic.

The coat changes. How? A Draconic pattern appears on his trench coat when he ignites his magic.

And so this happened and slowly started to walk to the stairs. He had hoped that he would not encounter any trouble on the way. However one of the senior members spotted him.

"Excuse me, who are yo-" Another senior member put a hand on her shoulder and pointed to Natsu's mark on his trench coat, "It's Natsu...!" She whispered out, "Inform the new members quick!"

"It's too late, they're at the stairs!"

She was right, 4 people descended the stairs idly chatting to one another when all of a sudden, one of them caught her eye on Natsu's figure. Natsu sensed this and stopped immediately, he had actually prepared for this situation.

"Halt! Who goes there!" A woman with pink hair shouted pointing a flame-engulfed sword at Natsu. The senior members just looked at the commotion and face-palmed. They knew the fate of the team.

_'Pointing a flame-engulfed sword at a Fire-Dragon user...' _

"Look, your guild ma-"

"It's a man!" The girl next to her shouted and all four of them gasped in surprise.

The girl with the pink hair frowned and swung her sword at Natsu's neck, that was her first mistake.

Natsu disappeared in a flash of fire and reappeared behind her saying, "You could've let me finish you know." She again swung for him and yet again he disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

"Do you not really know who you are up against?" He asked sarcastically

"No, and neither do I care." She dropped her sword and fire swirled around her hands, the three next to her did the same. The girl with the blue hair summoned water from nowhere, the girl with yellow hair had lightning sparking around the area and the girl with green hair had her arms turned to stone as if means to strengthen it.

"Ah fuck it..." Natsu put down his hood revealing his burning eyes and his four different types of flames orbiting him.

"Susie! He uses the same magic as you!"

"**Same Magic? Almost, but no. Her magic is weak." **Oooh, Harsh. Natsu conjured up a fireball and compressed it, he held it in front of him and released the energy towards the group. They luckily grouped up and formed a shield which only barely held it together.

"Gah! **Jet water**!" The girl with the blue hair fired a high-powered stream of water towards Natsu. However she didn't anticipate the water to spontaneously evaporate when it approached him.

"**Juvia's are much stronger." **He dashed towards her and punched her in the stomach, he didn't want to do this but he was forced to.

"Molly!" The girl with the yellow hair threw a thunderbolt at Natsu.

That was an even bigger mistake.

***Munch***

All the girls's eyes widened as he caught the lightning bolt in his mouth and ate it whole.

"What the..."

"**That tasted like shit, it's worse than Laxus's! Guess it's time to turn the volume up a bit."**

With that said he forced the 4 girls back away and chanted in an unknown language. Fire swirled up his left leg whilst lightning jumped around his right leg and the fire and lightning merged as one.

"**Lightning Dragon Mode." **

The girls all backed away in fear as they were pressured by the huge amount of magic that enveloped them. Suddenly they heard an ear-piercing noise and when they looked at where it was their heart stopped for a moment.

It was Natsu sucking up fire and lightning together and the sheer force of it wobbled the vortex around him.

"**Don't worry, this won't kill you. This won't be as bad as when I was fighting Hades, but it will hurt like a motherfucker and I'm sorry for the damages in advance." **

Natsu stopped sucking in all the power and faced the girls with fire dripping from his mouth, the draconian mark on the back of trench coat glowed orange and yellow indicating that he had entered **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode. **His pink hair had stripes of yellow going up and down the strands of his hair statically charging itself.

"**Lightning-Flame Dragon's Ro-" **

"Natsu stop!"

The Fire Dragonslayer... Well right now he was a Lightning-Flame Dragon but hey, he still managed to stop himself obliterating half of the Guild hall. He 'powered' down slowly letting his aura swirl around before slamming itself down into floor dispersing into tiny atomic particles.

The girls all rushed over to Susie who was on the floor quivering at the power she had just witnessed.

"Kagura, I was looking for you." He said as if the events before never occurred.

"Yeah, I was expecting you 5 minutes ago, what happened out here?" She gestured to the disgruntled group helping up Susie.

"I didn't expect the resistance, are all of your new recruits like this?"

Kagura bowed her head in shame and said, "I'm sorry for that Natsu-san, this will never happen again. I'm sorry to say this, but these are the four you will be training."

Natsu froze and blinked a few times doing a double-take between Kagura and the four girls. It took him a few seconds to process it before he rushed over to Kargura and slammed his hands down on her shoulder.

"WHAT!" That's surprising, that's probably the first time you've heard Natsu shout like that in years. It also surprised Kagura as well as there were visible birds flying around her head.

"I'm sorry Natsu! But these four are the new recruits and we need your help since all of their elements happen to be connected to you somehow!" Natsu saw her bow 5 bows in under 10 seconds and he sweatdropped at Kagura.

"Eh..."

"Please?" Kagura said whilst pouting

"Err... Ahh... But..." He took another glance at the colourful group before he hung his head down and placed a hand on Kagura's head. "Fine, I'll train them... only because you asked!"

Kagura hugged Natsu continuously saying thank you before the sword-wielding mage ran out of the Guild shouting good luck at Natsu. Over the recent years Kagura has changed from a stoic, emotionless samurai to a loving and caring Guild Master. Kudos to Elizabeth and Erza for that.

Natsu stared longingly at the door wanting to make a dash for it but he had promised to train the little rascals in how to use to their magic properly. "Right." He clasped his hands together walking towards the group. "Let's get started shall we? How about we introduce ourselves?"

The green hair girl perked up as she relaxed and replied. "My name is Liz! It's nice to meet you! I'm the eldest here and I'm terribly sorry about my friends here, we're new so we strictly follow the rules." She sheepishly said twirling her hair on her fingers.

"You were in a combat stance and your arms turned stone..." He stopped midsentence before coming closer to her and sniffing the area around her before looking back at her. "You have the smell of Junae!"

Liz's eyes widened and asked, "How do you know her?" Natsu smirked as he patted her head and told her,

"That will be told in due course."

Liz gave a pout and Natsu moved on to the next girl, she had yellow curly hair reaching down halfway down her back. "And you are...?"

"Cheryl." She said glaring at the man in front of her.

Natsu gave her a knowing look and replied, "Alright I'm sorry for saying your lightning bolt tasted like shit, I was in the heat of the moment and I tend to get very aggressive when I'm suddenly attacked."

Cheryl blushed a bit and looked down whispering, "It's alright..."

The rest of the girls introduced themselves, eventually they did, with the persuasion skills of Natsu he managed to get the names of the pink-haired girl who was called Susie and the blue-haired girl known as Molly. He somehow also managed to get what type of magic they have.

Liz was an Earth-Mage, she is able to transform parts of her body into steel or rock or anything in particular depending on what she is touching.

Molly was like Juvia, a water mage. Except Molly could state where the boundary between magic and emotions are unlike Juvia who still can't control it.

Cheryl used lightning as her magic type. She is able to use a lot of spells similar to Laxus's such as his infamous **Bolt Dash** but she can only do it on a smaller scale. Natsu also found out she is quite shy and has never interacted with any men at all. Even with women she was still quite shy around them.

And last of all, there was Susie, a pink-haired stubborn tsundere-like girl who controlled fire. Her fire was golden orange like the normal colour of fire and she can control it so it has different properties. Something Romeo, Natsu and Macao can do. She had a grudge against Natsu as he was about to effortlessly beat her to a pulp and she did not take that lightly.

"Just so you know, I'm only training you guys on account for Kagura who is at a Guild Master's meeting." He paced back and forth with his hands behind his back, "My name is Natsu, I'll be your instructor. I know you have been a member of the Guild for only a few weeks but Kagura has instructed me to teach you more about your magic."

"But why you?" Susie asked with a spiteful tone.

Natsu ignored her tone and responded, "Because I'm the one that created this training system."

"What?" Liz said with an open mouth.

"Yeah, I created this system a few years ago, you see the S-Class members there?" He pointed to the second floor across the hall to the couple girls who were watching.

They waved and shouted, "Hello Sensei!"

Natsu waved back and smiled before turning back to them and looked at them with a 'I told you' look, "Now, let's start with the first training outside." Natsu grabbed all of them with one hand and teleported outside, ignoring the whines of the girls.

***2 Hours Later***

The girls were all sprawled out on the floor sweating and panting whilst Natsu came back with bags of cold water and juice.

"How was the first session?" He asked

"Fucking tiring..." Molly panted out opening the bottle of water Natsu gave her. Susie stood up attempting to talk to Natsu but collapsed onto him, luckily Natsu caught her and patted her back.

"You should probably all rest now, you all did pretty well, especially against a Wizard Saint."

"You're a Wizard Saint?!" Cheryl said drowning herself in a litre bottle of ice cold water. "Where's your badge?"

Natsu smiled as he turned his back to them showing his broad back that was covered by a leather trench coat. "It's here." He activated his magic and the outline of the Wizard Saint badge lit up on his back and was glowing red, "It's custom made since my badge would always get burnt when I go into my **Exo-Dragon Mode**."

"Oh..." All the girls said before sighing out loud and started talking amongst themselves. They were however interrupted by a small squeal emitting from the side gate. They turned their heads towards the sound and they saw a small reddish-pink haired girl wearing a red short and black skirt and tights. Her hair was tied in a pony tail that went down her back. Next to her was the Guild's Vice-Master Milliana.

"Daddy!" The girl squealed running up to Natsu and hugging his waist as Natsu picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Guess let's call it a day girls, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Daddy?!" They all screamed looking at the Father and Daughter then looked at Milliana who was next to Natsu, "Since when did you have a kid Milliana?!" Susie screamed out. The cat-lady widened her eyes as she furiously denied all the accusations that were thrown at her.

"She's the child of Natsu and Erza Dragneel!"

By then Natsu and Elizabeth had wandered off to their hotel they had booked leaving four girls agape.

"You mean, _the_ Erza Dragneel? The strongest female mage in the continent?" Molly asked.

"Yep, she is." Milliana felt proud that her 'sister' had managed to be known across the entire continent.

"So then... Natsu-sensei is her husband?" Cheryl asked still taking the information in.

"That's true as well, and they both had a daughter called Elizabeth!" Milliana clasped her hands together before saying, "Alright that's enough let's get you inside and washed up, you all smell burnt and sweaty."

"That was Natsu-sensei's fault!"

"Now, now, Liz, let's not blame the teacher here." Milliana smirked as she dragged the girls into the Guild. Boy did she love her job.

***At the Hotel***

Natsu locked the doors behind him and threw the keys onto the desk next to the bed. He placed the bags of luggage they had and started unpacking the toiletries and Elizabeth's pajamas. He took of his trench coat and threw it on Elizabeth's head which she responded by pouting and shouting, "Daddy!"

Natsu smirked as he took the coat and placed it on the pegs, "You need to get changed come here!"

When Natsu said that Elizabeth smirked cheekily as she ran around the room dodging her father's arms as they tried to catch her.

"Elizabeth... Get... Over... Here!" He spewed blue fire which wrapped around Elizabeth and dragged her in front of him holding her in place.

"That's not fair daddy! You're not supposed to use magic!" Elizabeth pouted.

"Yeah, well mummy isn't here and I'm not fast enough to catch you without magic." The dragon slayer said as he took of her shirt and pants and put her into a dragon-patterned onesie. He kissed her on her forehead and tucked her into the bed.

"Go to sleep now, you'll need that energy since the S-Class members will be taking care of you."

"Why isn't Cat Lady taking care of me?" Elizabeth asked yawning.

"Well, Milliana is going to the adoption home with her husband to sign the adoption papers for their son."

"Oh! She was telling me about that today, how come she can't have babies?"

Natsu looked at her blankly thinking whether or not he should tell her, "Eh... Let's leave it at that... You go to sleep now alright?"

"Yes daddy..." She groggily said as her eyes were feeling heavy. Soon enough she closed her eyes and the soft snores of the child could be heard.

Natsu swiped away the strands of pink hair away from her cute face. He stood up and opened the door to the balcony carefully closing it behind him. Natsu liked the nights, it was quiet, peaceful and dark. He had this thing for astronomy as well.

Natsu gazed up to the moon and recalled the memories of when him and Erza had to destroy the 'moon'. He chuckled at this and lit up his fingers with fire.

"You can stop hiding Susie." Natsu turned around and looked above him to see Susie standing on the ledge trying to be sneaky. She sighed before she jumped down with a soft impact.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Roses." Natsu said blankly.

"What?" Susie asked quizzically

"Your scent, its the smell of roses like my daughter and so I recognized you. I knew you were here from the moment you climbed up the Hotel. Is that even allowed?"

"So it's true, Dragon Slayers are indeed powerful..."

"You've been in contact with one before?"

"Yeah... his name was something like Gaj... Gaje-"

"Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"You know him?" Susie asked.

"Know him? I've known him for 10 years, he's the Guild's builder and bodyguard seeing as though he can manipulate Iron and Metal. What of him?"

"Oh nothing..."

Natsu noticed the look of relief on her face but decided to not question it further, "So what do you want then? I suppose you weren't here to meet and greet me, especially with the event that happened this morning."

Susie blushed and put her hands behind her back. She was dawdling her feet around and finally said, "Yeah... I'm just here to say so-" She was interrupted when Natsu covered her mouth with his hand.

"I don't like apologies, it makes me feel weird." Natsu patted the girl's head and said, "I'd rather that we just be friends than rivals or enemies."

Susie blushed looking down at her feet in embarrassment, "T-Thanks... I guess?"

"Well I guess that's it? You should head back now, here." He pulled out a sword from thing air and slashed the space of air next to him. It opened a fiery portal which showed the Guild inside it, "Well, get to it? I need to sleep."

Susie didn't even bother questioning on how Natsu did that and entered inside. "Good night Natsu-sensei!"

"Night, Susie." As soon as she through the portal he sliced it closed with the sword and put it back into his weapon space.

He went back inside and sat down on the chair next to the bed that Elizabeth was on, contemplating about the relationship between Gajeel and Susie. However he decided to not further think this through and dozed off into sleep.

The soft snores of the Dragon and his daughter enveloped the room.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

**Again, terribly sorry about the mistakes I might have made in this story But I hope you enjoyed it anyway, Leave a review if you can!**


	6. Mermaid Heel Part 2

**Guess it's finally here! Sorry for the Long wait! This will be the more detailed story compared to my newest one; Red and White Fire. Anyways enjoy the story! Its my longest chapter yet!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mermaid Heel Part 2**

"Boss, everyone is here." the man walked up to the desk addressing the man behind it. He slowly stood up and put on his coat.

"Tell them I'm coming." The man bowed and exited the room, meanwhile the "Boss" approached his painting on the wall. He put his hand into it and released some magical energy which opened the painting to reveal a safe full of money, _'I heard Mermaid Heel has a hefty load of money, today's going to be a busy day.' _

He closed the safe and put back the painting, while chuckling menacingly. The man walked downstairs and you could hear the sound of men saying 'good morning' to the "Boss."

"Well, boys, here's the plan."

**Morning**

Natsu was woken by a clump of red hair in his vision, he assumed this was Elizabeth trying to wake him up, "Lizzy, can you just give daddy 5 more minutes please?" And with that said he closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep.

"Yeah, I'll just give daddy 5 more minutes."

Natsu eyes split open at the voice of the person, he knew who this was. Oh it was only his beloved wife who was supposed to be back today evening not today morning. His adrenaline slowly increased as the tension built up.

Erza made the first move and tried to grab Natsu. Alright folks, imagine this scene in slow-motion, it makes it look better.

Natsu jumped up dodging the impending doom that was about to happen and clawed his fingers into the ceiling vent. On instinct he wrapped his legs around his wife's neck and pulled both of them down into the bed which ended up with both of them in quite a compromising position.

_'Thanks God she doesn't have her armour on or else this position would've hurt.' _

Erza was on top of Natsu, she sat up on his waist and crossed her arms, giving Natsu a stern look.

"Hello, honey." Erza said in a scary tone

"H-Hey there sweety..." Natsu sputtered out knowing full well what was going to happen.

"So..." Natsu said, "I'm... Sorry?"

Erza couldn't hold it anymore and laughed her ass off, to which confused Natsu very much, however what happened next surprised him even more.

She bent down while still on his waist and passionately kissed him. The pinkette was dazed at first but fell into the charm of her strawberry scent and fought back Erza's tongue with his own. Natsu won the exchange and explored Erza's mouth. Natsu sat up still kissing Erza, Erza had her arms wrapped around his neck and Natsu had his arms cradled around her waist pulling them both closer together.

They pulled away panting very loudly with Erza's face as red as her hair, "We... h-haven't... done that... in so long..." She said between pants. Natsu responded with,

"I know... It's been... a while... I thought... you come back... later in the day?" Natsu puffed out still hugging Erza. Both of them finally caught their breath and smiled at each other.

"I was supposed to come back later, but Mira informed me of your 'activities' and I thought you might need help with Kagura's request, after all, me and her _are_ best friends."

"So you abandoned the mission then?" Natsu asked his wife.

"Pfft, hell no, that monster was piss-easy, so I came right away after I collected my reward and I tracked you here."

Natsu chuckled before lying back into bed followed by Erza lying on his chest again. "The girls I'm training aren't so bad, apart from a certain fire mage."

"Oh? What's the problem?"

"She doesn't exactly take a liking to me since I almost burnt her to a crisp when we were first 'introduced'."

"I don't want to ask, it seems like you've got everything under control."

"Yeah..." Natsu twirled Erza's red locks around and started stroking it which gave a cute purr from Erza. Natsu looked at her and Erza looked back, with her red face being back.

"You never heard that." She said with a dangerous look. Natsu chuckled and looked towards the door wondering where Elizabeth was, turns out she just entered the door with Molly both of them holding ice cream and looking at the couple who were on the bed. Elizabeth gave Molly the other ice cream and jumped straight into the bed with her parents.

Luckily, they caught her and started laughing as they were reunited, "Mummy! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"Yeah, well my job finished earlier than I expected and ran all the way here to see you, Lizzy!" She said cuddling her in his arms. Natsu stood up and approached Molly who had no idea what was going on.

Erza noticed the girl standing at the doorway holding the two ice-cream cones looking at her with surprised eyes, "So are you one of Natsu's trainees?" She said braiding Elizabeth's hair.

"Uh..." Molly was slightly nervous.

"It's alright Molly you can talk properly around here." Natsu said going into the bathroom.

"Oh... eh, Sorry Erza-san it's just that... we all look up to you..." She said looking at her feet.

"All the girls?" Erza asked,

"Yes, all the girls, we all looked up to you since we were young, well... Susie actually looked up to Natsu-sensei since his power is fire."

Erza chuckled remembering when a bunch of fangirls swarmed him that time and he had to ask me to scare all them off.

Molly entered the room and gave the ice-cream back to Elizabeth who's hair was now in a long big braid down her back, just like her mother's, "Mummy is really strong! She's stronger than Daddy!"

"Shh, Elizabeth, Daddy's way stronger than me, although I'm still smarter than him." She said whispering the last bit so only Molly and Elizabeth could hear it.

"I heard that!" Natsu said from the bathroom with an irritated tone. The girls chuckled and talked about clothes, shopping and men in general. Natsu exited the bathroom sporting black jeans, red collar shirt, black shoes and a black tie. It suited his pink hair as well.

"Is that your usual attire?" Molly asked.

"Yep, although I need my trench coat..." He spewed fire from his hands and made the flames grab the coat and put it on, "By the way, how did you find Elizabeth?"

"Oh, she was wondering around the lobby and I spotted her so I bought her some ice-cream since she was hungry." She replied finishing the last bite of her cone.

"But what were you doing here? Do you have a room here as well?"

"No, my dad owns the hotel."

Natsu looked at her at surprise and shrugged, "Ah, well okay." He looked over to Erza who was wearing a black jumper that covered the bottom of her neck and black pants and high-heels. Her hair was in a big braid along her back. Elizabeth was wearing a black shirt and skirt with tights on, her hair was also like her mother's.

"You guys ready?" Natsu said dusting off the dirt from his coat. Elizabeth and Erza stood up and went out of the door followed by Molly, Natsu waited until they were all out and followed suite locking the door behind him. However, he had a bad feeling about today but he just shrugged it off as not having enough sleep.

In the lobby there were the girls waiting for Molly and the Dragneel family.

"Hey, you heard? Apparently Erza is here!" Susie said to the 2 girls around here. Liz and Cheryl looked surprised and Liz said,

"Are you sure? Why would she be here in the first place?"

"Well Master and Erza are best friends and Erza _is_ married to Natsu so she was probably at a mission and came back to her family."

Speak of the Devil, the Dragneel family and Molly exited out of the elevator, with Elizabeth being carried on Natsu's shoulders. However, all eyes of the current people in the lobby (some guests, the receptionist, some staff and whatnot) focused on the Dragneel family.

"Hey... isn't that the Dragneel family?"

"Yeah it is!"

"Wow they look like a cute family!"

"Aww, Elizabeth looks cute as always."

The people whispered amongst each other and talked about the Dragneel family, the said family knew that they would be eventually recognized and smiled at the bystanders in the lobby.

"Oh! You're all here, well that makes it easier then." Natsu said putting down his daughter.

"So you _are_ married to Erza then..." Cheryl asked admiring the woman in front of her, Erza in turn smiled at her causing Cheryl to blush.

"The one and only!" Erza said flashing all of them a soft smile.

"Alright, so it'll take us around 20 minutes to walk back to the Guild then." Susie said looking around the place.

Elizabeth moaned and said, "Daddy... can we just teleport there... I'm too tired..." She said grabbing hold of her father's leg.

"I agree honey, let's just teleport us there." Erza said clinging on to Natsu's left arm.

"But It's going to take a lot of my power though..."

"Your hand to hand combat is extreme to say the least anyway... and you can't argue back since you teleported over 100 people 3 years ago..."

Natsu rolled his eyes and looked at the girl group just idly standing there not knowing what to do.

"Alright girls, all of you hold hands now." They were confused at first but one glance from Natsu and they joined hands together. Susie held on to Natsu's hand and realized it was really warm, she hid her blush from the pink-haired man and looked the opposite way to him.

"Hold on tight." Magical energy surged through him and his Wizard Saint tattoo on his back glowed a bright red. Fire appeared around the group and as fast as the spell was activated the faster it was as they teleported. They were there and then they weren't.

**Mermaid Heel Training Ground**

They appeared in a swirl of fire, the girls felt dizzy and Molly felt like she wanted to vomit.

"Oops, I forgot it was you girls' first time teleporting..." Natsu said scratching the back of his head. Erza and Elizabeth were fine and Erza led their daughter to the side. She came back and stood beside Natsu looking at the poor girls on the floor still recovering from the surprise teleport. She remembered her first time when Natsu learned this spell and tried it with her. He earned a black-eye on that day but also earned a new move.

"Hey Natsu, dear. Why don't you let me train them instead? You can spend more time training Elizabeth instead!" Erza suggested to which the girls strongly agreed to.

"Hm..." Natsu thought for a while and looked at his daughter who was looking at the fire she created in her palm, "Alright then, I'll leave you in charge of them! Have fun!" He kissed her and ran over to Elizabeth.

"Alright girls! I'll give you an easy time since I probably know my husband gave you hell yesterday." They all nodded in sync and Cheryl said, "Treat us well Erza-sensei!"

Erza nodded and equipped into her training uniform which included a black and red jogging pants with matching hoodie and a whistle going around her neck, "I'll give you girls 5 minutes to get ready and we'll start with stamina training!"

"Yes, miss!" They all said starting to jog around the training field.

Meanwhile, Natsu took of his trench coat and placed it on the chair that he sat on. He was observing his daughter trying to ignite a bigger fire on her palm. He was already happy enough with her first flame and was relieved to see that she a was a natural born mage. But of course, he would love her nonetheless even if she wasn't.

"Daddy! I can't make this flame bigger!" Elizabeth moaned showing her father the small flame that rested on the palm of her hands. Natsu chuckled and held the tip of her hand. He concentrated energy into his hand and made the flame bigger and changed it's colour to white.

Elizabeth gasped at this sight, "Daddy! How did you do that? Teach me how to make my flame bigger!"

Natsu stood up and kneeled down next to her, "What you need to do Lizzy, is close your eyes first."

Elizabeth did what her father said, "Then?"

"Then I want you to imagine your normal flame now." And thus she did,

"Yes?"

"Then I want you to imagine it to be bigger, put your heart and soul into it and make it so that it will be bigger. Remember, you come from a family that can control fire, so fire is your toy!"

Elizabeth thought of a bigger flame and when she opened her eyes, there it was. Her little flame was now at least 3 times as big as her normal flame, "Look daddy!" She said jumping up and down not noticing the flame slowly slipping away from her hand.

"Elizabeth! The fire!" Natsu said as he watched the fire drop from her hand and drop to the ground. Luckily, before the fire spread, Natsu picked up the flame and concealed it in a glass jar.

"Sorry daddy... I got too carried away..." Elizabeth said with her eyes tearing up, Natsu patted her head and said, "It's okay, we're humans, we are allowed to make mistakes and we can forget them." He held up the jar which contained the flames, "But achievements can never and shall be forgotten!" He said quoting and old friend of his. He then put the small jar in his inside pocket on the coat that lay on the chair.

"How does that work? Auntie Mira gave me a lesson about science and how Fire will go out if it's in a concealed space..."

Natsu looked at his daughter with the most confused face, why Mirajane was teaching 6 year olds Physics? He had no idea.

"This is magic, so science doesn't apply unless you make them apply." Elizabeth understood this and nodded,

"Is mommy teaching the sisters over there?"

"Yes she is! Meanwhile, you focus on your own training alright? Daddy's going to talk to Millianna now okay?" the daughter nodded and started playing with her small flame. Natsu glanced at the Erza yelling at the girls and being coach-like, he shook his head in a playful manner at the times he remembered when Erza was training him.

Natsu entered the building and was greeted by the senior members who were hanging around the lounge area. He looked around for the cat-woman but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Natsu-sensei? Who are you looking for?" A woman with green hair approached him,

"Fubuki, have you seen Millianna around?" Fubuki nodded and said,

"Yeah, I've seen her at the cafe with her husband and I'm guessing their adopted child."

"Ah right thanks." She nodded back at Natsu before seeing him disappear into burst of flames.

_'How the hell does he do that...'_ She sweatdropped.

Natsu reappeared at the front of a cafe called: 'Tina's Diner'. He observed the diner window seeing Millianna, her husband Daniel and their newly adopted son.

Natsu entered the door and it made a jingling sound, he looked around and made eye contact with Milliana to which she smiled and waved him over to her.

"Natsu! It's nice to see you!" Millianna said gesturing him to sit down at the table. "Nice to see you too, and you as well Daniel." They both nodded at each other. Daniel was a non-combat mage and rather he used his magic to entertain people. His talent was ice, like Gray's but he used it as a sculptor and makes sculptures out of everlasting ice.

"So, Natsu, I'd like you to introduce yourself to our son." Daniel said,

Natsu looked at the boy across the table from him and grinned, " 'Sup? My name's Natsu Dragneel, what's yours?"

He slowly smiled back and responded with, "My name is John, I've seen you in the magazines."

The dragonslayer nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty well-known across Magnolia but I'd like to lay low because of my family. How old are you John?"

"I'm 6 years old!" He cheerfully said slowly warming up to Natsu.

"I have a daughter at your age, she would love to meet you!"

They all talked for a while and ordered their food, Natsu however, wasn't hungry and just had a drink and chatted with the family.

"Hey Natsu?" Millianna said looking at him,

"Hm?" He said taking a sip of his flame martini.

"Where's Elizabeth? And I thought you were supposed to be training the girls?"

"Erza came back."

"What? Really? She already finished her mission?" Natsu slowly nodded finishing his drink, "She came this morning."

"Oh... Also Natsu..." Millianna said in a low tone.

"Hm? What is it Millianna?" Natsu asked, Daniel was also looking worried and John was quite confused as well.

"Where's your... coat? You look weird without your coat since you're always wearing it."

Natsu widened his eyes and looked at his torso and she was in fact, correct. His coat was missing and remembered that he put it on a chair next to Elizabeth back at the Guild, "Bah, I left it back at Mermaid Heel, I'll just get it later."

_'I better not tell them that without my coat, my powers are amplified more than tenfold... the coat dilutes my powers so they don't destroy the entire area without my consent. As long as I don't use magic it'll be fine.' _

An hour went past before Natsu had to leave and go back to Mermaid Heel. He walked out the cafe and walked past a cloaked individual, that went into the cafe. Natsu felt something off about this person and continued nonetheless. However he realized the smell of that person.

It was blood.

A scream could be heard from inside the cafe, "Shit! That's Millianna's!" Natsu said before running back into the cafe. There was dust and debris everywhere and Natsu had no time for this shit right now.

He took in a lot of air and roared dispersing the dust and smoke away revealing some customers on the floor. He could see Daniel's body struggling to get up but Millianna and John weren't there anymore. He ran up to Daniel and kicked the piece of ceiling that trapped him off and picked him up.

"Daniel! Where's Millianna and John?!" He said shaking the man. However all he could muster up to say was,

"Alathrop Guild..." He passed out and Natsu felt blood coming out from the back of his head. He had no choice but to teleport them to a hospital. He summoned an immense amount of energy which caused the whole area to slightly shake and in a flash of fire they were gone.

Natsu who had Daniel over his shoulder appeared in a magic hospital, scaring the staff working there. "I need critical help here right now! He has suffered a blunt force trauma to his head and it won't stop bleeding!" Natsu shouted at the staff and they instantly went to work.

Natsu watched as he was rolled away in a stretcher. He knew was going to be fine, but relief wasn't his emotion right now.

He was **Furious**.

"**Alathrop Guild, that fucking Raid Guild." **Natsu's pupils turned into white fire, the fire swirled around his legs and the ground started to melt beneath him.

"**Wrahhh!" **Natsu shot through the hospital roof and followed his nose, flying through the sky in a white blaze.

**Back at the Guild**

The girls had finished training and were sat down with Elizabeth around a table with gossips and stories about the times of the young and immature Natsu. They were all laughing and having fun, until Erza stopped laughing and looked at the table in a trance.

"Sensei? What's wrong?" Liz asked worrying about the quick change of mood from Erza.

"Natsu..."

"What happened to Daddy?" Elizabeth asked, now worrying for her father and mother.

Erza's eyes widened even further when she realized the chair she was sat on had his trench coat, and it was emitting a fuck load of power. The girls also noticed this as well, the coat started to glow a bright red and on the back was the Wizard Saint emblem in bright red.

"Someone has angered Natsu." Erza said with her voice slightly trembling, "May god have mercy on the pour soul that made him angry..." Erza said holding the coat out in front of her.

_'Remember Erza, under no circumstances should you put on my coat whenever I leave it around. It doesn't work on anyone except for us two. Once the Wizard Saint emblem is active, and one of us wears is, we gain immense power. It is made from dragon scales disguised as leather and will give you the power of a Dragon Slayer.'_

Erza remembered this one rule that they had in their relationship. Natsu had come back from a 2 month long mission and came back with the coat as a reward for only Dragon Slayers.

Erza held on tight to the coat making sure that she isn't wearing it and folded it over her arm. She could feel a huge amount of energy coming from the north side of the garden. It was at least 5 people who had magic powers. She stood up with her bangs covering her eyes giving off a scary atmosphere.

"Elizabeth. Get inside now." Erza stated

"But mum-"

"I said NOW!" She shouted scaring the poor girl, and the four other teens as well. Elizabeth has never seen this side to her mother before and wondered what was wrong, but she questioned no further and ran into the building closing the double doors behind her. When she went inside, it was chaos. An alarm was blaring and the members were all putting out armour and getting ready for their weapons.

One of the senior members, Beth caught Elizabeth in the middle, "Elizabeth! Come on! All noe-combantant mages should go to the bunker so come one!" She said holding out her hand, Elizabeth ran to her and held her hand as they ran through the corridors.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked amidst the chaos.

"There is an enemy guild trying to raid us! It hasn't happened in over 8 years ever since Natsu placed Mermaid Heel as a supporter guild for Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail has probably already got the SOS we sent out and maybe they're already on their way here!"

They ran into a room where another senior member was letting all the people inside the bunker. Elizabeth and Beth went inside and there were other members of the Guild who also weren't combat mages.

"I hope daddy's alright..."

"Don't worry, knowing Natsu he could flip mountains over to protect you and Erza." Beth calmly said stroking Elizabeth's hair to calm her.

"Yeah..."

Seconds after Elizabeth had ran inside, Erza looked at the teens and went up to them. She ex-quipped Natsu's coat into her weapon and armour dimension, whilst ex-quipping her classical sword that she used.

"You all know that this siren means that either combat mages stay put and hold the line or non-combat mages must go inside and go into the bunker. Now I must ask you, which one are you?"

All the girls looked amongst one another before they all looked at Erza and saluted her, "We are ready to fight miss!" They all said in unison going into their combat forms. Susie lit her arms on fire, Molly's fingers were itching to use the water around the yard, Liz arms turned into steel and Cheryl had visible static electricity running through her body.

Erza smirked as her body shone in white and she appeared with black armour, There was armour on her arms and she had a black scaly chest-plate with matching black scaly boots. She wore a black skirt and red collar shirt and her sword's hilt had changed into a dragon head.

"Well then." She turned around to the yard to see 4 people, "It seems we have uninvited guests."

They were all dressed in black and had swords with them, one of them was wielding two swords and they were all hooded and had cloths in front of their faces. Judging by the postures, they were all male.

"Titania... we didn't expect you here..." One of the intruders said.

"This'll be quite interesting, won't it?" Another one of his subordinates said, flailing his sword around.

Titania stood her ground and noticed that there were only four of them, "Where is your fifth member?"

"She's gathering everybody else! We're here to break in, but unfortunately you bitches are preventing us from doing so!"

"Well I guess it's going to be sorted by violence then..." The girls behind Erza started moving forward whilst Erza stood her ground, the 4 raiders were also advancing and every step both groups increased in speed. Erza watched as her and Natsu's students flew past and clashed magical energy with the 4 raiders.

"This is going to be fun...kekeke..." One of the members said pushing back Susie.

**Alathrop Guild, 10,000 Above Ground**

Natsu floated above the Guild which happened to be an old castle that they renovated a couple of months ago. This Guild emerged a few months ago and has been causing trouble ever since, although, Mermaid Heel would usually take care of them. But it seems that now they have made their move and kidnapped a member of the child.

Natsu sniffed the air for the scent of Millianna and John, he caught whiff of it and he speculated that they were kept in the inner rooms of the castle. _'Judging by their heartbeats, John seems to be awake and Millianna seems to be passed out...' _Natsu supercharged his feet into white flames, his right hand was engulfed in his normal flames and his left hand was covered in blue flames.

Natsu tilted himself forward and hauled ass towards the castle in a blaze of white. He easily broke the sound barrier and smashed into the inner walls.

"Sir! Someone has breached the castle walls!"

"Who is it?!" A man in black shades yelled in frustration, his plans kept on getting delayed

"W-We don't know!"

The man grabbed the soldier and brought him close, "What the fuck do you mean?!" He said smacking him

"The fire can't be put out and there's just smoke everywhere! I have no idea what's happening! Some soldiers are also frozen but burned!"

"Tch." He threw the man aside and jumped into the mist himself. His power was wind and so he blew all around him spreading out the mist but he still wasn't able to put the fire out, _'What kind of fire is this?' _

The man looked around to see that all of the men were sprawled out on the floor and charred. It was deadly silent. _'Ah, shit. The boss is going to be pissed...'_ He said looking at the destruction of their guild.

He thought he heard something and threw and air slice at the direction. Turns out nobody was there.

He back away to the wall and saw a bright white flash going from the other side of the courtyard to the other side. There was one soldier standing in the middle holding out his magic staff looking around but it was to no avail as he was swept away by the white flash and he ended up burnt as well.

"What the fuck is going on!" The man started to slash in all directions hoping to get the flash of white which he assumed was the intruder.

The white flash stopped and it stood in front of him, **"Hmm..." **Natsu said looking at the man in front of him.

"Who the hell are you! Wait a minute... you're that Salamander!" The man said preparing a combat stance.

"**That'll be useless, I could tear you apart in a flash." **Natsu voice was deep and it sounded demonic. To live up to what he just said he teleported in front of them man and punched him in the gut.

"Gah! **Wind Slash!**" He threw a slash at Natsu who managed to easily dodge it and once again teleported to his side, whilst he was still suspended in the air.

"**Fire Dragon's Jackhammer!" **The Dragon slayer clasped his hand together and smashed his head into the concrete floor creating massive cracks in the courtyard.

The man's motionless body lay there amongst the cracks Natsu had created due to his power, Natsu only looked at the destruction he created and approached the castle walls.

"**What the hell is up with this medieval style shit, it's not exactly magic proof is it?!" **Looking at the tall wall in front of him that was part of the castle, he prepared his next magic move.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

The wall crumbled against Natsu's magical power and once again, dust and debris flew up into the air. This was a sight to behold. Natsu spewed out smoke from his nose and mouth whilst his eyes glowed white and both of his hands drenched in fire.

He slowly approached the wall and stepped into the building. Looking around for Millianna and John he smashed through doors and ended up in a long hallway that had a lot of small fry-enemies. Natsu had no time for this and dashed through all the enemies.

He grabbed the first man and whirled him directly into a small group smashing them through the wall, Natsu then kicked a man in the gut making him kneel down, Natsu finished him off with a knee to the face sending him back into other people. A mage was about to attack Natsu with his fire magic, bad mistake.

He caught the hand mid-air and Natsu grinned saying, **"Thanks for the meal!"** He ate the fire away from the man's hand and threw him away. Another enemy tried to roundhouse kick Natsu in the face but failed when he used acupunture to paralyze the man and pushed him over onto the floor. There were still a swarm of them coming.

"**Where are you all fuckers coming from!" **Natsu got a little bit pissed and decided to end it all in one magic attack.

He channeled white fire into his right hand and channeled blue fire into his left hand, he said some incantations before looking back up at the crowd and smirking.

"**Blaze: Thunderclap!" **Natsu brought his hand together merging the two magical spells together. It was beneficial to Natsu that they were all in a hallway and so he could go all out and also the fire could spread easily in one direction.

He watched as the bodies of the defeated were scattered all around, some were burned and some were knocked out through the windows and through the walls (ayyeee lol sorry). He was about to proceed through the hallways but when he sniffed the air, there was a slight smell of perfume behind the dust.

"Now, now, now... Let's not get too feisty here." A woman said with a surly tongue. Natsu powered down and folded his arms taking a good look at his next opponent. She was dressed in a black short dress with a blazer that had mink fir on it's collar. She had short black hair reaching down to her shoulders and had some makeup on. She was quite a beauty.

"What do we have here? I'm not the one to beat up women..." Natsu sheepishly said, this seemed to have annoyed the woman,

"I've heard of you, others call you Salamander, this town calls you the Dragon's Reaper."

"That's quite fitting actually." Natsu remarked, "Now, shall we get on with this? I have somebody to save, I'm also guessing your Guild has tried to raid Mermaid Heel then? **They're going to have a hard time, since my wife is there and all." **Natsu powered up again and waited for the woman to strike.

"So it's like this then... It's a shame you're a married man, I would've snatched you up the moment I saw you..." She walked across the hallway in a sauntering walk.

"**In your dreams." **

The woman disappeared and reappeared next to Natsu hitting him in the head and disappearing again.

"**Teleportation? Well this is going to be fun, it's a shame Laxus couldn't be the one to fight you, he would've been excited to met you, but unfortunately I'm here to stay." **Natsu also disappeared in a white flash and from the outside you can see bits of the castle being blown up from the consequences of their fight.

**Mermaid Heel **

"Damn, these girls are strong as hell..." One of the four men said as he jumped back and avoided a slab of earth thrown by Liz and just barely dodged the electric bolt from Cheryl, "How are they so strong?!"

"I have no idea... But we can easily overpower a couple of teenagers come on!" He blocked the fire from Susie with his forcefield and tried to slash Susie. She dodged and elbowed the man's arms so he let go of the sword. She then ignited her flames and punched him up into his chin screaming,

"**Iron Fist!"** She knocked him out and slammed him into a nearby tree, shocking the three raiders. Erza saw this and smiled how she and modeled that move after Natsu's signature move, speaking of which, she wondered where he was right about now.

The person fighting Cheryl seemed to be dominating her. He punched Cheryl in the gut causing her to reel over and he proceeded to propel himself into the floor with Cheryl in front of him, **"Ground Pound!"**

"Cheryl!" Liz screamed out punching the man in front of her causing him to fall backwards and trip on some uprooted roots. She ran over to the man fighting her and made the trees grab the man's arms and held him apart. She kneeled over to Cheryl who was badly bruised as she coughed up blood.

"Cheryl hang in there!" Liz said caressing her cheek, the man that she toppled over before ran towards the two and was about to stab Liz, luckily she was stopped by Molly's water magic as it restrained the person's hand. She then moved the water bubble to the man's head and lifted him up into the air.

It was a while before he stopped moving and she let the bubble go dropping the unconscious man onto the wet floor.

"That's two down, Liz! Take Cheryl back inside the Guild! We'll take care of the two others here." Molly said to Liz who nodded and put Cheryl's arm around Liz's neck and used her Earth Magic to dig into the ground.

Susie and Molly stood next to each other facing the rest of the two members and were about to fight each other.

Erza from afar watched and hoped Cheryl and Liz were safe. She took out the sword that she stabbed into the ground and faced her opponent that was behind her. The woman in front of her also had a sword and had armour on. She had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and flowed down her back.

"Looks like you were one of the main fifth raiders here... The small fries are being handled by the Guild members, so I guess it's just me and you then."

"Guess it is just me and you titania then." They both put their sword on their left side and bowed down as fellow sword masters. Erza was the first one to make a move and clashed swords with the woman.

"Your reflexes are impressive, no wonder I could feel a serious amount of power from you!" She said pushing her back.

"I can say the same for you Titania!" The woman jumped back and slashed sideways to which Erza parried and slashed vertically upwards, the slash barely caught the woman and made a cut on her cheek .

"You still aren't fast enough though." Erza roundhoused kick her backwards and the woman managed to block it with the flace side of her sword. She reached up to her cut and saw the blood, she smirked as she got back into her normal stance.

"This is getting interesting Titania."

"It is indeed." Erza also returned back to her combat stance and waited for one of them to make the first move. This time, the woman was the first to react and lunged towards Erza slashing downwards. From then on they exchanged an incredicble amount of slashes and parries. Some cuts managed to form on Erza and also some cuts also formed on the woman.

"What is your name?" Erza asked in the middle of the sword-fight,

"Rae, Master Swordsman of the Alathrop Guild." She said parrying and attack some of Erza's moves. She sneaked him a punch but Erza was also thinking of doing the same thing and so they connected fist.

Oh boy the shockwave that they created destroyed the decking of Mermaid Heel and sent the two women hurling in the opposite direction of the blast. Erza managed to stabalise herself and held the ground looking up to see the woman doing a flip and land on her feet.

Both of them looked at their swords and decided to slug it out. Erza put her sword back into her weapon dimension and Rae threw away her sword and put their fists up. They both dashed at each other at lightning speed and exchanged punches between one another.

Meanwhile, Molly and Susie had finished off the two raiders by using their Unison Raid, their Unison Raid was a water vortex with fire streaming through the middle and finished off the two raiders. One got soaking wet and passed out and the other one got burned to a crisp. They panted and high-fived each other, both of the girls looked over to the half-destroyed decking of Mermaid Heel and saw Erza duking it out with a woman which they assumed was the fifth member.

Molly then used her water powers to heal herself and Susie, Susie then tapped Molly on the back and asked, "Should we go see if Liz and Cheryl are in the infirmary? Erza seems to have it all under control here..."

Molly nodded and said, "I've sent a lacrima message to Kagura saying that the Guild is under attack and she should be here in half an hour or so."

"Good, Now hold on tight!" Susie said grabbed Molly by the waist and propelling themselves into the Guild door.

Erza saw this and smirked, now she should go all out. Erza summoned another sword and slashed it at the woman. It cut into her dress and left a blood stained mark on it. The woman glared at Erza before gritting her teeth and yelled whilst charging into her. Rae stabbed Erza in the shoulder to which she screamed in pain before grabbing her shirt and throwing Rae into a nearby wall, making her cough up blood.

"Agh! You bitch! That hurt!" Erza said with blazing eyes,

"I could say the same to you! Whore!" Rae's eyes were also blazing. It was then shit got real.

Erza exquipped into her God-Slayer form. She wore a white armour with matching white leg plates and arm braces. Her hair was braided in a big ponytail and had a golden crown floating above her head on a piece of floating pink cloud.

Rae herself, ripped away her cloak and dark enchantments started to cover her body. The black writing seemed to be painful but Rae managed to bear it so she could see Erza be in pain once more. They both glared at each before disappearing and reappearing every often around the area causing small craters due to their power.

"**God-Slayer's Cross Slash!" **Erza made a cut in a form of a cross and hurled it towards Rae. Rae powered up her hands and shouted,

"**Disappear!"** The spell Erza conjured up was eradicated, or so she thought. A small bit of energy managed to get through and opened a gash in Rae's stomach causing her to keel over clutching it. Erza walked over to her and stared daggers down at her.

"Finish me off... Titania!" She coughed out. Erza shook her head and replied with,

"You aren't worthy to deserve death." And thus she roundhouse kicked her upwards into her jaw which made a gruesome cracking sound which was pleasing to Erza. She observed her enemy before slowly patching up her wounds. She was in the same state as her enemy and she needed to rest.

Erza thought for a moment before exquipping into her healing armour and rested next to a tree. Her last thoughts before dazing off into darkness was, _'Where in the hell was Natsu?'_

**Alathrop Guild**

"Dragneel...! You are... a monster...!" Kairo, the woman who was fighting Natsu strained out as she had Natsu's arm wrapped around her neck and holding her up. She was all bloodied and bruised and charred from the fight with Natsu.

"**..." **Natsu looked at her and poked her pressure points which paralyzed her and put her to sleep. He carried her bridal style and set her aside on the wall. He looked around to see the damage he did and oh boy was it fucked.

The side of the castle was obliterated and the courtyard was literally on fire.

"**It seems like, the boss isn't here... but Millianna and John are, so I'll get them and use the rest of **my power to teleport ourselves back to Fairy Tail. They're probably on their way right now." Natsu said powering down and walking towards the scent of the cat-lady. He looked back at the woman he had defeated and had a sad look plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry, It didn't have to happen like this..."

* * *

**Well? Was it any good? Was it rushed? I blame exams and intense 20 hours of Maths, English and Science. But hey, at least I got it done for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews btw from the last Chapter. I look forward to hearing you guys! (Sorry for any grammatical mistakes in this)**


	7. Something for Mummy! (Side Story)

**Hey! I just thought I might do a little something for mother's day! Sorry if you were expecting another chapter of Something for Daddy, anyways, hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Something for Mummy!**

"Gwabu!" A small baby with red hair said whacking her father in the face with her tiny paws. There was no response from the sleeping father and the small baby pouted and climbed onto his father's stomach and repeatably jumped up and down slowly waking up her father.

"Dwaddy!" the baby said slapping her hands on her father's stomach. The father groaned and opened his weary eyes to see a small red-haired baby on his stomach. The baby had red hair down to her shoulders and she had dark brown eyes, just like her father. But the red hair was the trait from her mother though.

"Alright, alright Elizabeth, I'm awake..." The father said yawning and hugging his daughter. He put his hand through his pink hair and yawned.

Natsu looked into the big eyes of his daughter and the daughter stared back. Her face slowly smiled and started giggling.

"Ya! Dwaddy!" Elizabeth said hugging her father's head and Natsu smiled missing the touch of his daughter. He picked his daughter off his face and held her up in front of him.

"Let's go change shall we?" Natsu asked her daughter and got a gurgle in response. Natsu jumped out of bed and placed her down, to which she started to stand up and wobbly walked around in circles.

Natsu smiled at this scene and opened his wardrobe and picked out some casual black polo shirt and black jeans with flame decals at the bottom of the legs. He got out some socks and put them on. Natsu looked at the picture on the inside of the wardrobe and smiled at the photo they had took with a magic camera. It was when Erza gave birth to Elizabeth and Natsu was sat beside her hugging Erza who was in the hospital bed holding their child.

It was the second time you would ever see Natsu cry and the Guild wasn't too shocked with Natsu's reaction.

Natsu sighed and re-lived the memories of that day, he bent over to open a drawer and got a pink dragon-patterned onesie. He noticed that it had been too quiet, usually you would hear Elizabeth gurgling or laughing, or you would feel her walking into your leg and grabbing it.

He slowly turned around to find the bedroom door open and a small laugh coming from downstairs. In a panic he used his magic to teleport himself into the location of where the laughter was.

It turned out it was just Elizabeth sitting down in front of the fire with her arms in it.

_'Hm?' _Natsu looked at Elizabeth and suddenly noticed something was wrong.

_'Wait... WHAT?' _Natsu thought loudly as he stared at her daughter casually putting a hand into the fire and giggling. Natsu looked at her hand and there was nothing there. No burn, no red mark, no anything.

The father had usually been always protective of his daughter and never exposed her to dangerous things such as fire, but it had seemed his daughter had managed to get the trait of a dragon slayer. It seems like she was a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer then. Natsu looked at her and sighed.

"Phew... when Erza gets back from her mission she is going to get one hell of a surprise..." Natsu said to himself chuckling and walking over to the small Elizabeth.

"Wabuh!" She looked at her hands in the fire and then back at Natsu.

"Yes I know, Elizabeth. But don't do that when Mummy is here, she'll have a heart attack!" Natsu jokingly said picking up his daughter and putting the onesie on her. Elizabeth tilted her head in a confused manner and gurgled out,

"Mama?"

Natsu smiled and nodded at her, "Yes my cute daughter, she'll be back today I think..." He stood up with Elizabeth sat on his shoulders and walked over to the calendar.

_Sunday, 15th March 8XX _

Natsu read the little note he put there and it said,

_'Get something for mother's day for Erza!' _Natsu sweatdropped at the amount of unnecessary exclamation marks he had put for that one day.

He walked over to the drawer in his living room and opened it to find a wallet sitting there. Natsu put down Elizabeth on the chair adjacent and gave Elizabeth her favorite plush toy; a red dragon holding a sword. Natsu picked the wallet up and looked inside at the contents.

He coughed as he realised how much money he had in his wallet, _'Since when did I have 1 million Jewels in notes? It must have been from the last job... Well... me and Erza have over 30 million saved up anyway so it doesn't really matter.' _

Natsu looked at his daughter who was throwing the dragon in the air pretending that it could fly, Natsu smiled at this scene and picked up her up along with her plush toy.

After they had eaten their breakfast, which Natsu had made himself, Natsu asked Elizabeth, "Hey! Do you want to go buy something for mummy!"

Seeing as though Elizabeth was nearly two and she still was trying to grasp the concept of speech she came up with.

"Yassu!" Which Natsu assumed was a yes. He wiped the food off her face and carried her to the front door where a folded pram was. Natsu unfolded it and put Elizabeth into it, making sure she was strapped on tightly but not too tight.

"Alright Elizabeth! Let's go shopping!" Natsu picked up his coat that was hanging on a peg. He wore a black trench coat that had the Wizard Saint faintly outlined on the back of the coat.

They exited the house with Natsu locking the door behind him and pushed the pram, Elizabeth was too busy playing around with her plush dragon toy.

Natsu could've just teleported both of them there but he thought that since it was a pretty sunny day, he would just enjoy the warmth feel of the sunlight. After all, he did love the heat.

Natsu observed the surrounding and went alongside the river he had always walked by when going to the Guild. The sun was shimmering against the water and it made it look like the first time Natsu and confessed his love to Erza.

It was also the same place where he had proposed to her. Natsu smiled at these memories as he pushed Elizabeth along towards the centre of town. He spotted Gray and Juvia

"Morning Gray, Juvia!" Natsu said stopping next to them. Gray smirked and said, "Morning to you too Natsu, I'm guessing you're going shopping for Mother's Day?"

"Yep, Erza comes back today." Natsu said facing Gray

"Really? She just literally left 3 days ago and that mission is meant to be a week long! Damn, you married one hell of a monster." Gray and Natsu shared a laugh, "But if you think about it, I'm married to a monster as well..." Gray whispered to Natsu.

Juvia had heard this and whacked him on the top of the head, to which their child started to giggle, "I'm only a monster when you want me to be you know!" She said, slightly irritated at Gray's comment.

"Yeah... haha... anyways we'll be setting off Natsu, I'll see you at the Guild!" Natsu waved them off and he also pushed the pram towards the town centre.

They arrived at the town centre at it wasn't as busy as Natsu had thought and he was pretty glad about it too. He puffed out a breath of relief and they entered a cake shop.

A cake shop that Natsu and Erza would regularly go to, before Elizabeth came along, nowadays, they didn't have the time to stop by the shop and buy some cake, but since now Elizabeth was slightly older, they could finally go now.

They entered and was greeted by the chiming of the bell door, he pushed the pram next to a small table, picked up Elizabeth from her pram and placed her in the baby chair. Yet again, she was still clutching on to the plush dragon. Elizabeth stopped playing and sniffed the air before bursting out in joy.

"Cake! Cake!" Elizabeth said jumping up and down. Natsu sweatdropped as she was truly the daughter of him and Erza.

"Alright, alright Elizabeth, I'll go get some cake, but we have to also get some cake for mummy as well, okay?" Natsu said playfully pinching her nose. To which Elizabeth grabbed his large hand and pushed it away nodding.

"Gwa."

The father stood up and went over to the counter, getting the attention of the baker that had served him and Erza for years.

She was a 40 year old woman who had long flowing brown hair and wore a red dress under her white apron.

"Well hello there Natsu! It's been a while since you've been here!" She cheerfully said, Natsu laughed at pointed to the small red-head who was playing with her toy.

"Well I blame my daughter over there."

"Wow! She's gotten really big now! To think it's only been a year!"

"Yeah..." Natsu said looking at the menu, "Hey, do you have any special cakes? Seeing as though it's Mother's Day and Erza comes back today, I might as well buy her next favorite thing from me."

The woman thought for a while before going into the back and coming out again with a strawberry cake, it looked delicious and also it seemed to be shining.

"I knew you were going to come here so I had it pre-baked! Here, you can write your message on top of the cake!" The woman handed Natsu a magic frosting pen. Natsu took the pen and wrote on top of the cake.

_'Happy Mother's Day Erza/Mummy! Love, Natsu and Elizabeth' _Natsu smiled at his handiwork and got out his wallet. However, the woman stopped Natsu and smiled.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Natsu questioned.

"It's on the house, for the so many years you had come to this baker, and it's mother's day, my son is planning to do something for me as well, Let's come to hope your daughter will as well when you are older." She smiled, Natsu was left wide-eyed but smiled as he took the cake but still paid for the small slice he had ordered for Elizabeth.

Natsu wrapped the cake in magic, cold packaging so it keeps it fresh and put it in a bag. Natsu placed the slice of cake in front of the bubbly redhead and placed a kid's fork next to the cake. Elizabeth laughed in glee and started eating the cake. Natsu looked at Elizabeth and remembered the moments when their little bundly of joy was born.

…

_A younger Natsu was at the Guild talking to Gray and Gajeel having a laugh and discussing what missions they had took and how hard they were compared to others. Since all three of them were S-Class mages, the newer members would shudder at their dark humour and how they couldn't comprehend the strength of the three. _

"_Do you remember on that mission when I was so hungry I just couldn't be assed and oneshotted everybody because I was really pissed off?" Natsu said laughing, _

"_Ooh yeah! I remember, you ended up fighting with Gajeel at some point." Gray said to a smirking Gajeel. _

"_I would've won, if it weren't for your wife, Salamander." He said playfully. _

"_In your dreams, metal head." _

_They continued for a while before Mirajane suddenly went up to Natsu and tapped him furiously on the shoulder clutching a Lacrima Communication Ball in her hand, "Natsu!" Mirajane said in a panic. _

_Natsu stood up and put both hands on Mira's shoulders and said, "Mira, Calm down, what's wrong?" Although, Natsu deep inside knew what made Mira like this. _

"_Erza's in Labour!" _

…

"Dwaddy!" Natsu was brought back from his trance and looked at his daughter who had now finished her cake. Funnily enough, there wasn't any mess and there was no cake marks to be seen. Like mother like daughter.

Natsu smiled and picked up Elizabeth from her chair and placed her back into the pram.

"Come on, let's go shopping around."

They shopped around for a few hours and but some clothes for Elizabeth and new gloves for Natsu. After a while they headed back home and Natsu put the cake into the fridge and put Erza down in her play area of the house.

He left Elizabeth there as he sat down on the chair opposite and grabbed an ancient book next to him. He had gotten this book from a S-Class mission and it was an extra reward since the language was Draconic and nobody except Dragon slayers could read it. Natsu had spent his free time deciphering the book.

Natsu had figured out that there were Chapters in the book, The first Chapter was **Fire**, and the Second Chapter which he had deciphered was **Wind** and he was yet to decipher the rest of the moves so he could teach Wendy. Natsu presumed that there was an **Iron **Chapter but he hadn't got to that part yet.

So far he had deciphered the first 3 pages and he had unlocked a different property of flames. It was the Blue Flame, he didn't know much about it and still practiced it whenever Erza was here. He looked at the small picture frame of him and Erza kissing after they had announced their vows.

…

_Natsu teleported to his and Erza's house to find Erza on the floor clutching her stomach with pain plastered across her face. _

"_N-Natsu..." Erza said looking at her husband. Natsu didn't know what to do for a moment but then he mentally slapped himself. _

_'Get your shit together Dragneel, your wife's in labour and you are about to be a father so get her to the damn hospital!' _

_Natsu listened to his conscience and ran over to Erza hugging her and they teleported in a swirl of fire and they appeared in the middle of the hospital reception. This shocked the staff but was soon back in order when Natsu yelled out, _

"_Well what the hell are you standing there for?! My wife's in labour!" _

_A stretcher was called out and some nurse magicians were next to her soothing the pain, Natsu followed suite into the room. _

…

Natsu heard a door click open and closed, he sniffed the air and he knew who it was. And so did Elizabeth , judging by he reaction of dropping her toys and sticking her nose up in the air.

And like their prayers were answered, a beautiful redhead appeared from the doorway. Her hair was tied in a pony tail all the way down her back and she wore a black sweater with matching black pants and heels. Erza smiled when Elizabeth wobbled on her feet towards the mother and hugged her leg squealing out.

"I'm back! Hello my lovely daughter!" She said bending down to her.

"Mummy!" Natsu's heart melted at the scene and locked eyes with Erza. Erza picked up Elizabeth and kissed her forehead, making the baby squeal. Natsu stood up and made his way over to his wife and kissed her as he hugged both Elizabeth and Erza. Elizabeth started to clap her hands and started to say,

"Cake! Cake!" Erza looked at Natsu with raised eyebrows and asked,

"What's this about cake, Natsu?" Natsu smiled and headed over to the fridge to reveal a shiny, soft, luscious strawberry cake. Natsu placed the cake on the counter and Erza read the message on the cake.

"Elizabeth you ready...?" Natsu said whispering to Elizabeth, "3...2...1..."

"Happy Mother's Day!"

"Hpwapy Mummy Day!" They both said which made Erza laugh and hug both of them even tighter.

Erza said to Natsu, "Did the baker make this?"

"Yep, It was on the house, so I decided to get it for you, after all, you and Elizabeth love Strawberry Shortcake."

Erza softly smiled and pecked Natsu on the lips.

"I am so glad I married you Natsu, and I am so glad we had a child."

"My right wrists still remembers the day.." Natsu sweatdropped and Erza smiled in embarrassment at what had previously happened when Elizabeth was born.

…

"_Come on Erza, you can do it!" Natsu said sitting next to Erza holding her hand with his right hand. _

"_Gahh! This is worse than when that monster hiiiiaaaaAAHH!" Erza screamed in pain as she was going through the process of giving birth. _

"_You're almost there miss, one final push, you can do it!" A nurse said. _

"_Ahhhh!" Erza made one last final push and she clutched Natsu's wrist and accidentally broke the bone in his wrist causing him to reel in pain and stifled his scream as well. Erza was sweating and couldn't think properly, but that was all diminished when the nurse said, _

"_Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl!" The nurse handed the baby to Erza who had her hand outstretched for the baby. She had a tuft of red hair on top of her head and she was sleeping. _

"_Natsu... look! It's our child..." Erza said smiling at her little bundle of joy. Natsu looked over to see his child and touched the cheek of her with his left hand, still concealing the pain from his broken wrist. Thank god he had obtained the ability to hide his pain. Nonetheless, the joy of having a child overcame the throbbing pain. _

"_What should we name her?" Erza asked looking at the sleeping face of her baby. Natsu thought for a while before smiling and said,_

"_I've got it." _

"_What is it?" _

_Natsu looked at his daughter in a proud sense of manner and sat next to Erza, _

"_Elizabeth, Elizabeth Dragneel." Erza thought about it and smiled, _

"_That's a nice name, it fits!" Erza said rocking her child. _

"_If you don't mind I'm going to step outside for a minute and inform the Guild." Erza nodded and Natsu exited the room with the stress gone, but the pain from his wrists started to slowly creep back up. He grabbed the nearest doctor to him and asked him, _

"_Hey, do you think you can fix my... wrist..." Natsu said wincing between his words. He better get himself fixed first before informing the Guild._

…

The family was sat at the table eating the cake and laughing as they taught Elizabeth more words and the way she pronounced some of the words.

After they had eaten, it was already night-time and Erza had tucked Elizabeth into her bed singing, "Good night, my sweet pumpkin..." She closed the door and went into the room to find Natsu already lying on the bed reading a book.

Erza exquipped her clothes and now she was wearing black sleeping shorts and a red tank top and lay next to Natsu hugging his impressive build.

"Natsu..." Erza said

"Yes dear?" Natsu said putting his book away and facing Erza who was resting on top of his arm.

"I love you..." Erza said pecking Natsu on the lips.

"I love you too." Erza faced her back towards Natsu and allowed the warmth of his body to smother her and waited for the strong arms to wrap around her.

Like as she said, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she cuddled closer to her husband. Natsu moved his head forward to kiss the top of Erza's head and admired her long, silky, flowing hair.

"Goodnight, and Happy Mother's Day..."

"Thank you Natsu..." Erza said as they both fell into deep slumber.

…

Natsu stopped walking and looked back into the wrecked stone hallway with holes and the fire that was sprouted everywhere. He had just finished defeating that girl that was holding him back from saving Millianna and her son.

He looked in front of him and behind him again seeing if anyone was there watching him. He shrugged and continued along the hallway.

_'I wonder why I had that memory all of a sudden? Oh yeah, it's mother's day in a week or so, Guess I should do something for Erza, thank you brain for reminding me.' _

And with that said, Natsu entered the double doors in front of him.

* * *

**Liked it? I added the present Natsu in the end to flashback all that so at least it continues with the main arc story. Anyways, Happy Mother's Day! And I'll see you guys whenever. **


End file.
